Let Your Fingers Do the Talking
by busymommy
Summary: A humdrum day at the office is spiced up with a series of sexy texts from a mysterious stranger. Or is it a stranger? Entry for the Dirty Talking Jasper Contest. NOW CONTINUED!
1. CH 1:Let Your Fingers Do the Talking

**Let Your Fingers Do the Talking**

_**Entry for the Dirty Talking Jasper Contest.**_

**_Thanks to skychaser for her amazing beta work on my entry. I heart you hard, bb!_**

**_

* * *

_**

The first time the unknown call flashed on my phone, I ignored it. Two hours later, when another unknown call flashed, I ignored that one, too. Anyone I talked to was pre-programmed in my phone, I didn't need to accept a call from a blocked number. Two hours later, there was another, and then another two hours after that. Whoever it was never left a message. _Probably a telemarketer,_ I thought, making a mental note to check and see if I was still signed up on the Do Not Call Registry.

The pattern of phone calls continued for the next few days, with the last call always coming in at nine in the evening. Tonight was no exception. The first call arrived promptly at 5 as I walked out the door of the office, and they continued on a consistent two hour schedule. Persistent bastards! I ignored the calls all night, again, but I was really starting to get pissed off. When the call came at 9, my phone was on the table in the other room. If it hadn't been, I would have answered it and told off whoever it was. But tonight, something changed. Thirty seconds later, the message alert chimed on my phone. Walking back to collapse on the sofa , I picked it up. As I was dialing my voicemail, the phone flashed with an incoming call – Jasper. Abandoning my voicemail, I flipped over to take his call.

"Hey, what's up?" I answered, distractedly flipping on the television to watch my one guilty pleasure, _Vampire Diaries_. I had recorded it when it came on at 8, so I could watch it and skip the commercials. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a little old for the show, but um, HELLO? Damon Salvatore made being undead damn sexy.

Jasper and I worked together, and I was incredibly attracted to him. Office rumor was that he had a long distance girlfriend, but I had never seen any evidence of her. It didn't matter; he had never treated me as anything other than a friend when we all met for drinks every Friday after work. I was sure his call had something to do with tomorrow night's plans.

"_Hey Bella. I just wanted to remind you that we changed the restaurant for tomorrow night, since it's Angela's birthday_." He cleared his throat and continued. "_Also, I have to drop my truck off in the mornin', and I was wonderin' if I could get a ride home with you after dinner. The auto shop is just up the street from your place, and the car will be ready and waitin' in the parking lot_."

"Oh, uh, yeah sure, that's fine," I answered, suddenly paying attention to the conversation. Damon was temporarily forgotten as I focused completely on the warm, Southern accent purring through my phone. Sadly, the man had no idea of the effect he had on me.

"_Great! I really appreciate it. Well, I 'm sure you're busy, so I'll talk to you tomorrow at work. Have a good night."_ And with that, he was gone.

Shit! Why didn't I think of something brilliant to keep him on the phone a little longer? Oh, that's right, because I am an epic fail when it comes to small talk around Jasper. In the six months I'd known him, the only time we talked was at work or in the group that hung out on Fridays. Even the phone call tonight was an anomaly. We'd all swapped numbers at the office months ago, when we started the Friday night outings, but this was only the second or third time I'd actually spoken to him on the phone.

Jazz, as he liked to be called, was six foot, three inches of Texas charm. If the fit of his suits was anything to go by, he was broad-shouldered and narrow-hipped, with strong arms I wanted wrapped around me. His honey blond hair was long enough to brush his collar in the back, with wavy curls just begging to be touched. I had dreamt of tangling my hands in them on more than one occasion. His green eyes were tinged with golden brown flecks dancing with the secrets he kept hidden. He wasn't secretive; he just didn't go out of his way to share much about himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I forgot all about the voicemail until later that evening, when I put the phone on the charger. The little icon in the corner blinked at me again, almost taunting me, daring me to listen. Unplugging the phone again, I hit the button and put it on speakerphone, while I distractedly walked into the bathroom and began brushing my teeth. I punched in the pass code without even looking and laid the phone on the counter. What I heard next caused me to almost deep throat my toothbrush.

"_Isabella? Can I talk dirty to you?"_

_What the fuck?_ Spitting into the sink, I played the message over again. I didn't recognize the voice, although there seemed to be something familiar in its tone. It couldn't be any of the few friends I had; I knew all their voices. Besides, no one called me Isabella, not even my parents.

Was this the unknown caller that had been blowing up my phone the past few days? I knew I should be terrified, but the deep, sensual bass teased my ears and sent a shiver of desire up my spine. When I played the message again, I began to wonder what he wanted to say to me. After several hours of musing, I fell into a restless sleep, my imagination conjuring the voice over and over, while unseen hands followed his commands.

I woke up the next morning decidedly frustrated and completely out of sorts. My cell phone blinked with a missed text message. I must have shut the alerts off. An anonymous message sent from an internet site. My mystery stalker.

**Can I touch you?**

And as I read it, I could hear the voice from last night's message. I groaned to myself, wondering, once again, who it was.

I stepped into the bathroom, hoping a hot shower would relax my tense muscles. As I stood under the steaming spray, water running down my face and eyes closed, I languidly soaped my body. The words ran through my mind again. _Can I touch you?_ My nipples pebbled under the palms of my hands. I imagined him in the shower behind me. My hands drifted across my stomach, muscles clenched and pelvis shifted forward. A dull throbbing grew in my core; an ache that begged for release. Leaning my head back against the shower wall, I moved the spray down my body. Adjusting the jets to a strong pulse, I angled myself, the pulsing water a delicious torment on the bundle of nerves between my spread thighs.

Closing my eyes again, I slid my fingers down, spreading myself open. The coil in my body tightened. As I moved two fingers inside myself, I turned them up, curling them to stroke against the sensitive spot, bringing me close to the release I craved. I was on the edge; I needed something more to reach satisfaction. Unbidden, Jasper's face flashed through my mind, his full, rose-tinted mouth tilted in a smirk, his tongue slowly sliding out to moisten his full bottom lip. The coil snapped and I fell, my body tightening around my delving fingers.

Panting, I slid to the floor of the tub, resting my head against the side, the water cooling around me. Turning off the cold spray, I grabbed a towel and scrubbed my body dry. I looked toward the counter, where my phone lay, alternately hoping for and dreading the blinking message light. No such luck. Pulling out my blow dryer, I got busy pulling myself together for work.

Thirty minutes later, my hair was dried and styled into a controlled mess of curls that danced around my shoulders. Gathering them up, I gave them a light twist and clipped them into a more formal style for work. A light stroke of blush, some smoky shadow, a mauve gloss, and the face was as polished as I could make it. Since we were going out after work, I pulled the traditional, functional little black dress out of the closet and paired it with a scarlet boyfriend jacket, laying both on the bed. Digging in the pile of the shoes, I emerged with my simple black pumps, as well as a pair of stiletto red and black peep-toes for after work.

I opened my dresser, digging around for underclothes to fit the mood I was in. Ah, there they were. A sheer, black corset, strewn with red hearts and a perky bow where the cups lifted together in the middle, along with matching thong panties was just the ticket. No one had enjoyed my lingerie but me for the last 8 months, but I still liked to feel sexy – even at work.

The entire time I was dressing, I continued to glance at my phone, willing it to ring. Its silence mocked me. With a disappointed sigh, I picked up my extra pair of shoes, gathered my laptop bag, and dropped my Blackberry into the outside pocket of my purse while I pulled out my keychain.

I still grinned like an idiot when I walked out to my new car. I had driven my old, 1953 Chevy truck from the time my dad gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday, up until a few months ago, when it finally gave up the ghost. After an appropriate mourning period, I decided I wanted something fun. I had been saving since I finished college, wanting to be prepared for the day I would need to look for something new. Staying brand loyal, I had my dad go with me to the Chevy dealership back home. I am sure the candy-apple red Corvette was the last thing he expected me to buy, though. I ignored every one of his protests and was able to leave the dealership with a modest payment on the car of my dreams.

Running my hand across its sleek lines, I unlocked the door and climbed in. The engine purred to life, the low, humming vibration as scintillating as the shower pulse from earlier. With a small sigh, I slid the gearstick and backed slowly out of my driveway. Needing a little energy boost, I bumped the disc changer on the steering wheel. Ke$ha replaced the Aerosmith I had been listening to the night before.

The music poured out of the speakers, surrounding me with the suggestive lyrics

_I don't really care where you live at  
Just turn around, boy, let me hit that  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat  
Just show me where your dick's at_

Some people might consider her crass, but I thought it was out-fucking-standing that she put it all out there like she did. Maybe if more women were like her, men wouldn't walk over them so much. Singing along, I swung into the parking lot of the office.

As I stepped out of the car, I heard my phone chime. A text message. Setting my laptop bag on the ground, I dug it out of my purse, locking the car and dropping the keys in at the same time. Slinging the bag back over my shoulder, I pushed the button to open the text.

**I want to kiss the pulse in your neck and feel it race under my lips. **

As I read, my pulse raced and my skin tingled, as if someone's lips were there. I looked frantically around the parking lot, but the only other person in sight was Angela, getting out of her car. I wanted to answer the text, but what the hell would I say? Outside of demanding to know who it was, that is. As I tried to decide what to do, I walked over to Angela's car.

I stopped and wished her a Happy Birthday, giving her a light hug. She and I had become fast friends since our first meeting at work.

"Thanks Bells! Wow, you look gorgeous! All this for dinner with me for my birthday? Or do you have other plans afterward?" she asked, pulling away and looking me over. Then, with a sly smile, she continued. "Or could it be because of a certain 'IT' guy from Texas?"

No!" I whisper-yelled, shushing her as we exited the elevator at our floor.

"Oh, c'mon Bells, I've seen you looking at him. Matter of fact, I've seen him looking at you, too. This cat and mouse game is silly. If you like him, make some kind of move to show him."

"Angela, you've heard the rumors," I retorted in a sharp whisper. "He has a girlfriend. That got out the first month he was here. Trust me, if things were different, I would have done something months ago. But it's not gonna happen. I don't tread on another woman's territory. That shit is just wrong."

Stopping at her desk, Angela dropped her purse in her drawer, and then followed me down to my office. As we passed our other friends, she thanked them for the birthday wishes, but, fortunately for me, she dropped the subject of Jazz. Well, at least she dropped it until she closed my door behind her.

"Bella, you're wrong! Jazz doesn't have a girlfriend!" Pausing, she looked out the window on my door to make sure no one was there. "As a matter of fact, Ben said the guy hasn't had a date since he came to work for the company."

Ben was Angela's husband, and the head of the IT department. He and Jasper worked closely together, and he was the most likely person to know the truth about Jasper. Well, other than Jasper himself, but I wasn't quite that ballsy.

"Oh, I call 'bullshit,' Ang. There is no way on God's gracious green earth a man as intelligent and sexy as Jasper Whitlock has been flying solo for at least six months."

"All I know is what Ben told me." Turning, she opened the door to leave. "And for your information, Jasper was asking Ben about you, too." On that parting shot, she firmly closed the door behind her, leaving me standing at my desk, completely flabbergasted.

I grabbed my phone off the desk where I had set it down, prepared to send her a scathing text, when I remembered the text I had received in the parking lot. There was no way I was letting this slide. I wanted some fucking answers. While I couldn't call whoever it was, I could send a response to the internet account it had come from.

_**Who is this? Do I know you? Are you sure you have the right person?**_

Dropping my phone on my desk, I powered up my laptop. While I waited for it, I pulled out the file I had been working on the day before to double check the contract I would be messaging off to the client after I verified the corrections and Angela updated it.

My phone chimed again. Hands shaking, I picked it up and opened the message.

**Yes, Isabella, you are the right person, and you do know me – though not as well as I would like you to know me. **

My mind kept telling me I should've been creeped out, but other parts of my body had different ideas. Feeling a clenching little tingle, I decided to play along.

_**Then who are you? **_

While I waited for a response, I googled the site where the messages originated, to try and find some clues. It was completely anonymous. Well, at least to someone with limited computer knowledge, it was. Sure, I could go ask Ben, but how fucking embarrassing would that be? _Ben, I am being stalked via email, but I kind of like it so could you just help me figure out who it is? _And no, I _did not_ see this as a way to break the ice with Jasper. I would rather he found out I was a freak through personal experience, not via my cell phone messages.

Almost half an hour passed without a peep from my mysterious friend, during which time I had successfully gnawed a pencil into oblivion and drank two cups of coffee. The edits were complete, so I decided to walk the file down to Angela, instead of calling her to come get it. Maybe the "watched pot" theory applied when waiting on text messages, too. Slipping my phone into the pocket of my blazer, I stood up and smoothed my skirt.

Passing the file to Angela, I explained what needed to be done, and went over the schedule for the rest of the day. Kate, another co-worker from the Friday group, stopped by to double-check on the name of the restaurant we were going to that evening. Excusing myself from the conversation, I walked to the lounge for some more coffee. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket right before it chimed at me again.

**All things in time. Close your eyes and imagine my fingers sliding your zipper down, my lips tracing the line of your spine. **

My hands gripped the counter as the thought caused a rush of heat to shoot through my body. My eyes fluttered closed, and a soft moan escaped my lips.

"Bella? Are you feeling okay?" a soft, drawling voice asked behind me. _ Jasper_. Swallowing deeply, I willed myself to slow my rapid breathing.

"Um… yeah…I'm fine. Just had a dip in my blood sugar, and it made me a little lightheaded," I chuckled, turning to face him. I shouldn't have. Fridays tended to be casual days, and, within limits, Jazz had opted to dress down. He wore a white, button-down dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, and a skinny, black tie opened loosely at the neck. The shirt was undone, hanging loosely over top of his crisp, black jeans. And fuck me – he was wearing cowboy boots. Sliding my eyes back up his body, I was met with an inquisitive smile and green eyes, hidden behind what had to be the ugliest, geekiest, sexiest glasses I had ever seen in my entire life. I suddenly had images of him leaning over me, naked, wearing only the glasses.

All my efforts to still my breathing were futile. My heart began racing again, and I couldn't help but focus on his lips. Full, the bottom one slightly more so than the top, and a color that made me wonder if they were as soft as the rose petals they resembled. I wanted to feel them on my skin. I closed my eyes again, wavering on my feet. Jazz immediately moved to my side, lowering me into a nearby chair and kneeling to look into my eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look very pale." His solicitous tone broke me out of my reverie.

"No, Jazz, really. I'm fine. I just need to grab something out of the snack machine."

"You sit, I'll grab it." He stood and walked across the small room. "Is there anything in particular you have a taste for?"

My eyes flew to his face. What I had a taste for was definitely not _in_ the snack machine. Giving myself an internal shake, I waved my hand. "No, anything is fine. Just make sure it has sugar in it."

"Oh, I think I can handle that. I don't see anything in here that doesn't have sugar." Returning to my side, he laid a bag of chocolate chip cookies and a sweet roll on the table. "I had just come down to get myself something, so whatever you don't want I'll take. Coffee?"

Nodding my head, I opened the snack bag of Famous Amos and popped one in my mouth. Setting the coffee in front of me, Jasper sat in the chair across from me. I fiddled with my cup, adding sugar and creamer, then blowing on it and taking a sip. Lifting my eyes, I caught Jasper looking away quickly. I pushed the sweet roll across to him. When he opened it and took a bite, my eyes were caught in watching the way his lips moved. Even more so, I noticed the way the glaze frosted his lips, not unlike as if he had just...

_Bella! You are at work! Focus._

Letting out a light sigh, I pushed away from the table, nervously smoothing my dress as I did.

"Thanks so much, Jazz. I've wasted enough time, and I need to get back to work. Still going to dinner with the gang tonight?"

'Yeah, absolutely. Can you still give me a ride afterward so I can get my truck? Ben said he would, but I was hoping, since it's out of his way…" He trailed off.

"No!" I all but shouted. Pausing to regain my composure, I continued. "I mean, of course, you're right, it _really_ is kind of out of the way for them. And besides, it's Angela's birthday. I'm sure they'll want to get home."

"You're sure you're okay, darlin'? Want me to walk with you back to your office, just in case? I don't mind."

_Sure, walk me back to my office. Just please … don't stop talking. _

Angela was gawping like a fish as we passed her desk, and I gave her a withering look. She snapped her mouth shut, but with a look I knew meant I had some explaining to do. In the time we had worked together, I couldn't remember Jasper ever having been in this hall, much less to my office. Stopping at the door, he stepped to the side so I could walk in ahead of him. He tucked his hands behind his back and gave me an almost courtly nod.

"Until this evenin', Bella." His drawl seemed more pronounced, not the undertone I had noticed in the past. Even still, I was a sucker for aural stimulation.

I watched him walk away from me, ignoring the ping of my phone until he turned at the end of the hallway.

**Your dress pools on the floor my hands slide up ghosting your breasts removing the clip, your hair tumbles to your shoulders I brush it aside to kiss behind your ear**

Collapsing into the chair at my desk, I pressed my legs together, wanting any type of friction in response to the dampness I felt there. Groaning, I dropped my head onto my desk, not even looking up when Angela came flying in the door.

"Bells, what the hell were you doing with Jazz?" she asked, her eyes dancing with excitement.

"Taking a stroll in the frigging park – what the hell did it look like we were doing?" Sighing, I sat up, ready to apologize to my friend. "Ang, I'm sorry. I just … just … oh hell, here." I handed her my phone. "Read the messages I have been getting all morning."

Ang scrolled through my phone, her eyes widening with each successive message. "Bells, who is sending these to you? I have to say, that shit is just hot!" She mimed fanning herself.

"I have no idea. I started getting unknown calls Tuesday evening. They started at five in the evening and came in every two hours until nine every night. I didn't answer, because there was no number. They never left a message … well, until last night that is. And I think it is all tied together." Pausing, I gathered my thoughts and continued. "I know I should be scared, but I really just want it to be worth the effort."

"Wait a minute Bells, whoever it is left a message?" Silently taking back my phone, I accessed my voicemail and played the message for her. "Fucking hell! I don't recognize the voice, though." Snagging my phone, she played it through a couple more times. "Nope, no clue. What're you going to do about it?"

'Well, if I knew who it was, I'd probably see if the offer was good. Because honestly, if his mind works like that, what are his hands and mouth capable of? And before you go getting all overly cautious on me, I would, of course, make sure my best friend knew where I was."

As Angela was handing me the phone back, it chimed again. Snatching her hand back, she opened the message and read it out loud.

**Capturing your nipple w/ my lips, licking, tugging, I lay you back on the hood of your car, my hands pushing down your panties—or do you even wear them?**

"Okay that is just, um, wow. But focus with me a minute. What the hell does any of this have to do with Jasper walking you to your office?"

Taking back my phone, I cleared my throat to answer her. "The message about the zipper? Yeah, well I was in the lounge and kind of groaned and gripped the counter when I read it. And Jazz walked in and heard me. I told him I got light headed from my blood sugar dropping. The whole time I sat with him, I kept wondering what his lips would feel like on my spine."

"Oh, Bells. Honey, you got it bad! You need to make a move tonight at dinner, even if it's just to invite him over for coffee."

I was only half listening as I attempted to formulate a response to the latest email. "Hmm? Well, actually, I'm driving him home," I answered distractedly while I typed, hitting send with a bit too much enthusiasm, before showing the message to Ang.

_**My car? Do you know what kind of car I have? And it depends on what I'm wearing. Right now, it's a black lace thong, if it helps any.**_

Angela just shook her head and headed out of my office. Looking back over her shoulder, she mouthed the words, 'I'm going to lunch. Be careful.' I nodded to let her know I understood.

Settled back at my desk, my phone chimed almost immediately, signaling a new text message, and the start of my being an active participant in my seduction for the rest of the afternoon.

**A red Corvette, long sleek lines and curves that are almost as delicious as yours, I trace your curves with my tongue, dipping into the hollow of your navel**

_**And am I allowed to touch you? **_

**Not this time, Isabella, lay back and enjoy, I can handle it. I slip off your shoe so it doesn't scratch the paint when I brace your foot on the hood**

_**Why is my foot on the hood?**_

**So I can draw my tongue up the inside of your leg, tasting the pulse at the back of your knee and sucking lightly on your inner thigh**

_**Oh**_

**What do you taste like, Bella? Are you wet? I want to taste you; my tongue covers your nub, pressing flat against it, swirling around it**

_**... I like that. I can't think when you do that**_

**Don't think, feel. Feel my tongue swirl against you, dipping inside you, licking, gathering your taste in my mouth**

**Putting your legs over my shoulders I lift your ass, drawing you closer, probing deeper with my tongue, my nose teasing you, enveloped by your scent**

**I bring a thumb in to rub your button, my mouth and tongue bringing you to the first orgasm I am going to give you today**

I wanted to touch myself, to relieve the tension that was mounting inside me, but I had no privacy. Somehow, I had a feeling whoever this was knew of my inability to be alone right now and the tension he was causing. My legs shook from the strain of pressing them together, my panties more than a little damp.

_**I need to know who you are I want you**_

I had already hit send before I realized I had forgotten to type in part of the message. I had completely left out 'to meet' in the second sentence. But then again, maybe my subconscious knew what it was doing.

**Soon Bella … very soon. I have wanted you too. Would you kiss me with your taste on my lips?**

_**I need to work – I can't think**_

**Only a couple more hours, and you will be free for the weekend. Maybe I can keep you in bed all weekend and we can feast on each other**

**Would you let me eat off of you? Strawberries smeared on your nipples; champagne drizzled on your body as my lips chase it across your skin**

Unbidden, the image of Jasper's lips came to my mind. Coated with glaze, full, delicious. Nibbling on my skin and doing everything my stranger was suggesting. And with that thought, my bones dissolved, my muscles tightened, and I experienced a mind-shattering orgasm without being touched.

_**How will I know it's you?**_

**I promise, I'll make it very clear when the time is right. For now I want to slip my fingers inside you. You are so tight clenching down **

**I twist to find the spot you are begging me to touch. You are hot and ready for me**

**I slide into you, easing my rock hard length in, inch by inch, withdrawing and moving deeper with every thrust until I am fully inside**

**Do you feel me Bella? Do I fill you?**

_**Yes, please don't stop, take me**_

**I'll take it as far as you want to go, sliding in and out, your legs curl around me, pulling me in tight to you, you meet my thrusts**

_**Faster – deeper**_

**Hush, Bella, patience. I want to savor you, worship you**

**Your nipples are so hard, you are glowing with a thin sheen of sweat that I long to lick off your skin, I bite lightly on your neck **

**Taking your mouth again, our tongues mirror our bodies, I am almost there. Bella, cum with me **

**Cum now and let me swallow your cries of pleasure**

_**I'm there, I'm with you I… I… I'm cumming**_

And I did again, my hand slid inside my open legs, touching the places I wanted him to touch. I came undone, my head dropping again to my desk as waves of pleasure rippled through me and over my skin.

When my phone rang, I jumped out of my skin, hoping it was him calling to hear what he had done to me, how much I wanted him. It was Angela though.

"_Time to go Bella. You ready?"_

It was already 5. Where had the afternoon gone? Oh yeah that's right; it had been lost in mind-blowing bliss.

"I'll meet you there. I just need to gather my things. I must have lost track of time. _And reality. Don't forget the loss of reality._

"_Okay, we'll see you there in a few minutes. Jasper is riding with Ben. Ben said you offered to drive Jasper home, but you already told me that."_

I murmured goodbye and hung up. A new message had come in while I was on the phone.

**Soon, Bella … soon**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the confines of my car on the way to the restaurant, I had been overwhelmed by the events of the afternoon, replaying every text in my mind. Soon. He had said soon. Was he here? I looked surreptitiously around the restaurant. I didn't see any men sitting alone. Other than our group, everyone else was in a couple. Maybe he wasn't even here. Sitting near Jasper only added to my distraction. I squirmed in the chair, my body still on high alert, looking for more. Could he smell my arousal?

"Are you feeling better, Bella?" Jasper asked, leaning closer so I could hear him over the din in the restaurant. "You aren't as pale as you were earlier."

No, I was nowhere near pale. I had caught my reflection in the mirror over the bar when I came in. My skin was flushed, my eyes bright, and my lip full from where I had bitten it to keep from crying out in my office. In fact, I looked like I had been fucked, and fucked well. Angela's raised eyebrow at my appearance only served as confirmation of that fact. I tapped my phone, and a sly smirk shot across her lips. She put two and two together and came up with a wink and an 'oh'.

"I'm fine, Jazz. Better than fine, but thanks for asking. Did you need to leave by a certain time?"

"No, whenever the group breaks up for the night is good. I already took care of everything over the phone earlier today."

"M'kay," I answered distractedly, looking around the restaurant again.

Jasper leaned closer, his lips almost on my skin. "Are you expecting someone?" A shiver ran down my spine at the feel of his breath whispering across my ear.

" Bells," Angela called down the table from where she sat near Ben, "would you like some cake? Jasper, would you?"

We both accepted the offer, and the plates were passed to us. I couldn't help but watch Jasper as he licked the icing from his fork in between each bite. The way he manipulated his tongue across the tines was mesmerizing. I had to look away before I embarrassed myself in front of the entire restaurant. I wanted nothing more than to pull his mouth to mine, to taste the sweet frosting mingled with the flavor of Jasper. Whatever that was, I knew it would be completely intoxicating.

Not long after, the group began disbanding, some people taking care of their bill and heading home. I excused myself to go to the restroom before we left. Within seconds, Angela had me cornered there.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what the hell have you been up to today? You look like you had sex all afternoon! Which I KNOW is impossible, since my desk is right outside your office, and no one went in or out today."

"Ang, you have no idea. Suffice to say, it _is_ possible to have an orgasm via text message."

Squeaking a bit, she gave me a hug and left with a warning. "Be careful! You have no idea who this is. It could be some psycho. And I expect a phone call. If I do not hear from you by lunch tomorrow, Ben and I are driving over to check on you. Understood?"

Nodding my agreement, I turned toward the sink to wash my hands. I reached to take the clip from my hair, then thought better of it. If my mystery texter was going to make an appearance, and I was damn near positive he would, he had mentioned removing it himself.

Jasper was waiting near the entrance and held the door for me as we left the restaurant. He rested a hand under my elbow as I stepped down off the curb in the stilettos I had slipped on before leaving the office.

"Your car is gorgeous, Bella," he stroked his hand across the top of the doorframe, as if he were caressing a lover. "Corvettes have a lot of power under the hood. Do you ever get to really open it up?"

"Jasper Whitlock!" I gasped in mock surprise. "You're a gearhead! I would've never thought it."

"Oh, I'm not just a boring computer geek. A lot of things about me might surprise you," he retorted with a wink, sliding his long frame into the low slung bucket seats.

"And I might be more interested than you think," I answered, as I put the key in the ignition and started the car.

The engine roared to life, settling into a gentle, purring rumble, while the radio blared in the suddenly too small space. I blushed as Ke$ha invited someone to meet her behind the jukebox. I quickly changed the CD with the steering wheel control, but not before Jasper's lips lifted in an amused smirk.

Jasper gave me directions to the garage, while the Electric Boys sang about lips and hips. Within minutes, I was pulling into the parking lot and he pointed out where his truck was parked. It was the clichéd, oversized pick-up you would associate with a cowboy, but it definitely seemed to fit Jasper to a 't.'

"So, I was wondering if you had any other plans for the night, because I thought you might want to stop by for some coffee," I hedged, suddenly unwilling to let him leave.

He chuckled lightly, as if in response to some inside joke, and then replied. "Well, it's right sweet of you to ask, Bella, but I had already made plans for the evening."

I covered my disappointment with a flippant wave of my hand. "Well, some other time then."

"I'll give you a call, darlin'. Soon."

My heart jumped at his choice of words, and my barely checked arousal flared into a full heat. I swept the fanciful thoughts from my mind and waved as I drove away. It was only two short blocks to my house. Pulling my purse and laptop bag out of the backseat, my phone chimed in my pocket.

**Are you home yet? **

A tingling started in my core, and my breasts felt heavy as my nipples tightened in response to the desire I was swamped with.

_**Just pulled in the driveway. I'm walking in the door.**_

**Don't take off your shoes. Set your things down, wait for me. I have to take care of something before I text you again**

I set up my laptop and sat at the kitchen island, playing Solitaire. Thirty minutes and ten hands later, my phone chimed and my doorbell rang at the same time. Walking across the room, I opened the message and the door at the same time.

**Are you ready for me?**

And it was then I saw the cowboy boots standing on my stoop. Following the jean clad legs up to tapered hips, a muscular chest concealed under a button down shirt, and sparkling apple green eyes behind black framed glasses. Jasper took my phone out of my hand, grabbed my wrist and stepped forward, moving me back inside and kicking the door shut behind us. He pulled the clip from my hair, and, just before he kissed me, he asked one question.

"Can I talk dirty to you?"

* * *

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and voted for my story! I read every one of them and was tickled at them all! **_


	2. CH 2: All Operators Are Busy

_**This was meant to be a birthday present from me to all my fichoors on my birthday. Unfortunately, I didn't get it done in time and a two day hospital visit added to the delay. I suppose better late than never applies, huh?**_

_**Thanks so much to all the lovely ladies in my fan group. Your pictures ,reviews love, videos, comments, hand-holding, and just general silliness are a large part of what keeps me going on my writing. I can never repay your friendship!**_

_**Much love to Nails233 for her amazingly quick emergency beta skills! **_

_**So, without further ado—here is your slice of belated birthday cake—don't forget to lick off all the icing! **_

**CHAPTER 2**

**All Operators Are Busy**

_And it was then I saw the cowboy boots standing on my stoop. Following the jean clad legs up to tapered hips, a muscular chest concealed under a button down shirt, and sparkling apple green eyes behind black framed glasses. Jasper took my phone out of my hand, grabbed my wrist and stepped forward, moving me back inside and kicking the door shut behind us. He pulled the clip from my hair, and, just before he kissed me, he asked one question._

"_Can I talk dirty to you?"_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I was so shocked to see Jasper, to find out it was him I'd been sexting with all day, I was speechless. As my hair tumbled around my face, his lips gently claimed mine. He dropped the clip, my phone, and the bag in his hands on the floor and stepped into me, pushing my body back against the wall. One hand slid into the curls he'd released, while the other snaked around my waist, pulling our bodies together as he deepened the kiss. My hands tangled in the curls at his neck, like I'd dreamed of doing for months and I moaned against his mouth. He pulled my bottom lip between his, sucking on its fullness, while he slid my jacket off my shoulders. Sliding his lips from mine, he kissed across my cheek to my ear, whorling his tongue along the outer shell, before kissing the tender spot behind my ear. I shivered when he nipped at my neck, pulling the skin into his mouth and sucking hard. I knew it would leave a mark, but I didn't care. Inclining my head to the side to allow him better access, I couldn't resist tugging the lobe of his ear between my teeth before grazing my teeth across the stubble on his jaw line.

"Bella, you taste so good. I want to sample every inch of you," he sighed against my neck.

I didn't have a chance to answer before he reclaimed my lips, his mouth demanding on mine as his tongue sought entry into my mouth. I opened for him, our tongues tangling as we each sought more. He tasted like the sweet butter cream icing from Angela's cake and something else, something I knew was just Jasper.

Pulling my hands from his hair, he lifted my arms over my head. Holding them there, his eyes raked over my body, taking in the sight of my breasts heaving under my dress. My nipples pebbled under the heat of his gaze and I squirmed, wanting to get closer to him.

"Jasper, please, kiss me," I begged, wrestling to free my hands.

"Oh, I plan on doing much more than just kissing you. I want you to face the wall, Bella, and when I let go of your hands, do not move them. Can you do this for me?" he asked, dipping in to kiss me again, as if to convince me to agree.

I didn't need any convincing. The power of rational thought had left me when he walked in the door. My body was responding on pure carnality. As long as he made me feel this way, I'd do whatever he asked. Turning in Jasper's hands, I laid my cheek against the wall. He stepped up close behind me, fully extending my arms and placing my hands against the wall over my head, his hands covering mine. He moved his body against mine and his lips brushed my ear, his breathing teasing the tendrils of hair around my face.

"Remember all the things I said I was going to do to you Bella?"

I nodded wordlessly and my eyes fluttered closed at the memory of how his messages had made me feel. I ground my body back against him, needing to feel him touching me. His hands left mine on the wall and he slid them down my arms, his lips teased the back of my neck. Reaching my shoulders, he slowly began drawing my zipper down, his lips pressing against my spine, placing hot open kisses against my skin. I arched into him wanting more, but he was painfully slow, torturing my body with the delicious feelings he was sending through me. My thong was beyond soaked and I rubbed my legs together, desperate for any type of release.

His lithe fingers also made short work of the hooks of my corset and he spread the fabric apart ahead of his seeking mouth. As his lips reached the small of my back, he stilled my hips. "Spread your legs, Bella. I'm the only one who is going to make you cum tonight." With a guttural moan I complied. "And open your eyes, baby. I want to see what you're feeling."

Struggling against the passion that weighed them down, I forced my eyes open. It was short lived. Jasper tightened his grip on my hips and I felt another kiss at the hollow of my back followed by the slow, languid drift of Jasper's tongue up my spine. My bones melted beneath his ministrations and I would have collapsed, were it not for his hold on me. My head lolled against my arm and I bit the flesh to keep from crying out. While his tongue caressed my body, he took my hands in his again and brought them down to my sides. The sleeves of my dress ghosted down my arms as he skimmed his hands across my skin. The bodice fell away, my corset following, and my stomach contracted at the sensation of the cool air blowing across my flushed skin. Jasper's hands left my arms and I whimpered at the loss of touch. My dress pooled at my ankles and I looked down to see him kneeling at my feet, lifting them clear of the material, but leaving my stilettos on.

"Turn around, baby, I want to look at you."

I put my back against the wall and he pushed my ankles apart again. His hands traced lines up my legs, followed by his lips again. He slid his fingers along the edge of the miniscule thong I wore and then dipped them under the edge of the fabric while he dragged is nose across my pelvic bone, breathing in the scent of my arousal. I was slick beneath his touch and he drew a ragged breath.

"You're so wet, baby. I make you wet, don't I?" I moaned and pushed against his fingers while my hands gripped his shoulders.

"Jasper…," I gasped his name, "please...Oh God… touch me now!"

He pushed the fabric to the side and slid a finger inside, followed by a second, while his mouth rested on the fabric that still covered my mound. The warm air from his breathing only heightened my desire. He worked his fingers inside me, twisting them up to stroke the sweet spot behind my pelvic bone. His thumb slid across my clit and I cried out again. My legs trembled and only sheer will kept me from sliding to the floor. As Jasper's fingers slowly slid inside me, touching, pumping, caressing, my hips thrust against his hand. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, the rubbing pressure on my clit was gone. My whimper was replaced with another cry of ecstasy as his thumb was replaced by his lips and teeth, tugging, licking, sucking. I shuddered, screaming his name as waves of pleasure coursed through my body and my legs finally gave way beneath me. Jasper's hands guided me to the floor, even as his mouth never stopped working over my throbbing core. He gripped my hips, holding them as I bucked against his searching tongue. My hands tangled in the tousled waves of his hair and I begged him-for what I had no idea.

"Jas...per! Jazz… please! I…I…please… need… don't… stop!" My moans bordered on incoherent.

With another dragging stroke of his tongue from where he had it plunged inside of me to the throbbing button that begged for more of his attention, he reluctantly took his mouth away.

"Which is it darlin'? Please or stop?" he asked languidly, his tongue flicking out once again to dance across me, "I have a lot of promises to keep."

He stood, moving with a sensual grace that promised so much more than anything he had sent me in those damn texts. Picking up the bag he had been carrying, he scooped me in his arms and headed down the hall. I started to protest, knowing I needed to regain some control and get some answers. Until he kissed me. His mouth was delicious, the taste of my sex on his lips, glazing his mouth and adding a musky headiness to the sweet butter cream that still lingered. Fuck it. Answers could wait until later. For now, I just wanted to feel.

Jasper sat me on the edge of my bed and I reached for the buttons on his shirt. My hands shook like a virgin undressing a man for the first time. I'd wanted this man naked in my bed for months and now he was here, kneeling in front of me with that sexy as fuck half smile that melted every part of me.

"Need a hand?" he asked, pulling the shirt over his head.

The wife beater stretched across his chest and tapering down to his waist was my undoing. Grabbing his belt buckle, I pulled him closer; I devoured his mouth while my hands struggled to work the buckle loose. Pushing my hands away, he finished unbuckling his belt, leaving it hanging open. He drew my hands back to his waist and I popped open the button on his jeans and tugged the hem up on his tee. His toned, tanned stomach tightened under my heated gaze and I couldn't stop myself from planting a kiss below his navel, where the tawny hair dipped under the open waist of his jeans. Sliding my hands up his chest, I pushed the shirt ahead of my lips. My fingers ghosted across his nipples, causing them to pebble. My mouth followed, tugging one of the tightened buds into my mouth. I nipped it lightly before laving my tongue around it. Jasper moaned and dragged the tee off, and then pushed my hair back from my face.

Musk, sandalwood, and sun wafted off his skin, flooding my senses. He was delicious. I wanted to taste every inch of him. My tongue traced a line down his chest, following the trail Mother Nature was gracious enough to give me to follow. Sliding off the bed to my knees, I slid my hands into his waistband and across his taut ass. Commando. I shivered in anticipation of what I would find next. Holding him in place, my mouth grazed his zipper before my teeth tugged the tab down. My heated breath huffed across his skin and I felt the goose bumps rise. Dipping my tongue inside the open flaps, I traced a wet line at the crease where his swollen cock met his torso. Jasper growled in response.

"Fuck!" I heard the graveled texture in his voice and knew I was affecting him as much as he had me.

Moving my hands across his hips, I slid one underneath his throbbing flesh. What the hell? I eased him out of the constricting denim pushing the fabric down under his ass, and confirmed what I had felt. Japer had a piercing at the base of his penis, near his scrotum. The barbell was tipped at either end with colored plastic balls. Speechless, I looked up at him, lifting one eyebrow.

"I told you there were some things about me that might surprise you," he said, answering my unspoken question.

The rest of the room fell away as I gazed on the turgid shaft surrounding the glinting steel. Licking my lips in anticipation, I flicked my tongue out to sample the glistening beads of pre-cum that had gathered at the slit while my finger applied a light pressure to the metal resting just under the skin. His cock jerked in reaction and a smirk graced my lips as I looked up at him one more time, before sliding my tongue down the vein throbbing along the underside of him. Reaching the barbell, I sucked it carefully into my mouth, working it back and forth between my teeth. Jasper moaned in reaction, fisting his hands in my hair.

Kissing my way back to the tip, I winked at him. "And I told you I might be more interested than you think," I replied, before wrapping my lips around him and sliding my mouth down the thick length.

Gripping him firmly, my finger again on the little bar, I hollowed my cheeks as I drew my head back, then down again until he nudged my throat. Relaxing the muscles, I pushed further before withdrawing again. My teeth dragged along his shaft.

"Fucking hell, Bella!" he cried out as he fought the urge to thrust into my mouth.

His musky scent was redolent as I moved my mouth up and down, pulling him into my throat on every down stroke. He gave in and began thrusting against my mouth as he watched himself slide in and out of my mouth.

"I'm gonna cum," he growled as I opened my throat around him again. Humming against him, I felt the vibration in the bar, right before he let go with long spurts glazing my throat. Swallowing, I held him in my mouth until his cock stopped pulsing. Releasing his softening shaft, I leaned back on my feet, my heels pushing into my ass.

"I'd ask if it was good for you, but… yeah," I said, my tongue emerging to take a final taste of his tip. The acrid flavor filled my mouth, followed by Jasper's mouth on mine, sampling himself on my tongue.

Pulling away he answered, "Good doesn't begin to cover it, but I am far from done darlin'. Want some dessert?" He toed off his boots and kicked the jeans out of the way.

"Dessert?"

He nodded, pulling a plastic container I was quite familiar with out of the bag, along with a small bottle of champagne. Smiling, I offered to get some glasses and forks. Setting them on the nightstand, he shot me another one of those puddle –inducing smiles.

"Oh we don't need them. Trust me."

Taking my hand, he drew me next to him on the bed. I pushed myself against the headboard.

"I don't think we need these anymore." Jasper eased his fingers under the thin strips of material on my hips, dragging my thong away from my body. "Or these." My shoes followed the slip of fabric off the side of the bed. He stretched out next to me, setting the container on my stomach.

"I wasn't sure what flavor you liked, so I grabbed my favorite. White Chocolate Raspberry." He dipped his fingers into the cheesecake and brought it to my lips. "Open up, Bella."

Opening my mouth, my tongue snaked out to wrap around his fingers as he slid the cheesecake onto it. He hummed in appreciation as I sucked them clean, and then gave me another taste. Thinking it only fair to return the favor, I scooped up some and fed it to him, too. The warmth of his mouth circling my fingers caused a fluttering in my stomach and heat to rush to my already dripping core.

"MMMM delicious. I wonder how it will taste here." He smeared some on my collarbone and licked it off. "And here." My nipples received the same treatment. "Or here" and he was licking my abdomen as I fought to keep from breaking into peals of laughter.

"Jazz, that fucking tickles!" He just smirked and licked my navel again before setting the container back on the nightstand.

"A drink would be nice, too." Opening the bottle, he took a sip and held it to my lips, tilting it for me to take one. He tilted it too quickly, on purpose I was sure, and some ran down the corner of my mouth to drip on my neck. "Oh, let me get that." He kissed my mouth and then followed the trail of liquid with his lips, slurping and licking it off my neck. I dropped my head back and sighed as he did, then jumped as the cold liquid splashed between my breasts. "Oops. Damn, I'm so clumsy. I'll clean it up."

I writhed under his mouth as it followed the champagne down my body. He dribbled more on my abdomen, chasing it as it ran towards my side, nipping my waist, causing me to jump. Then he poured it across my mound, his tongue lapping along my slit to catch every drop. My hands fisted into the blanket at my sides and my hips lifted to meet his mouth. He pressed me back down to the bed and knelt up between my legs. Returning the bottle to the nightstand, he picked up a little foil packet.

"Let me." I leaned up and took it from his hands. Tearing it open, I circled him with one hand, swirling my tongue around the engorged head before stretching the condom over his cock.

Jasper took my lips again, leaning me back into the bed as he moved over me and settled between my thighs, rubbing his shaft against my throbbing nub. Teasing my opening with the tip, he dipped into me, barely penetrating before pulling back. He inched into me, drawing back over and over, moving minutely deeper each time. His arms and neck tensed with the strain of holding back. My hips lifted of their own accord, my feet planted into the bed for leverage as I sought to pull him in deeper. Pulling my leg over his shoulder, he buried himself in me with a groan.

"Fuck, Bella! You're so tight!" I circled my hips against him. "Stop, baby, or this is going to be over before we get started. Give me a minute." He leaned over me, resting his forehead on mine as he dragged in a ragged breath. Regaining control, he kissed the tender skin on the inside of my leg. He slid out of me again, leaving only the tip, before pushing fully into my waiting heat. My muscles clenched around the fullness and I felt the balls of the barbell pushing into clusters of nerves I never knew existed. He settled into a rhythm, my hips circling up to meet his as he plunged into me over and over. I cried out at the sensations that swept through my body. A coiling heat tightened in the pit of my stomach. I felt like I was standing on a cliff, overlooking a miles deep drop… and anticipating the fall. Grabbing him, I dug my fingers into his firm ass, thrusting against him. He pulled my hips up hard and I wrapped my other leg around his waist.

Pressing a thumb against my over-sensitized clit, he teased my body even higher. "Cum for me, Bella, scream my name and cum for me. Do. It. NOW."

I complied, his name falling from my lips in breathless pants. He slammed into me as my body fell and shattered. I closed my eyes against the sensations, colors exploding behind the lids. With one last grunting thrust, he gathered me against him and I felt him pulse inside me, reaching his own climax. Seeking my mouth, we swallowed each other's cries of ecstasy. I felt his chest heaving against mine as we both struggled for control of our bodies. His head fell to my shoulder and he kissed my neck.

As our bodies stilled, he slid a hand between our sweat slicked bodies and grasped his shaft, withdrawing from me. Removing the condom, he kissed me again before lifting his body off the bed and walking to the bathroom to throw it out. Languidly, I watched, admiring the way the muscles flexed in his legs as he moved. I heard the water running in the bathroom and he returned to the bed with a warm wet cloth. Tenderly, he washed my thighs and pressed the warmth against my still tingling core. Whimpering, I pressed into his hand. Removing it, he placed an open-mouthed kiss at the top of my pelvis. He tossed the cloth toward the bathroom door. Tugging the comforter from under my body, he pulled it down and joined me underneath. Pulling me close, I rested my head on his chest and looked at him from under my eyelashes.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Mr. Whitlock." I stifled a yawn as I finished.

'Tomorrow, darlin'." I barely head him as my eyes drifted closed. "I promise I'll tell you anything you want tomorrow." The last thing I remembered was his lips pressing against my hair.

* * *

_**Hope you like it! There is still possible one more chapter in me, two tops. I didn't really expect to continue this but all the begging finally wore me down. Besides, I peeked at the contest reviews, too, and i knew it was well loved. **_

_**Reviews are ALMOST as yummy as eating cheesecake in bed with Jasper! Let me know what you think!  
**_


	3. Ch 3: Leave Your Message After the Beep

_**Can anyone explain to me how my dirty little one-shot is somehow turning into a small multi-chapter story? I certainly didn't expect that! **_

_**Love and hugs to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favorite this story. Our smutty Geeksper is almost as popular as his surfing counterpart in **_**Going Under! **

_**Special thanks and bewb groups to my slightly inappropriate girlie crush, Nails233 for her amazingly beta skills and inexhaustible patience with me when we stay up all night writing! **_

_**As always, I don't own them, SM does. I just like to put them in delicious scenarios and watch the fun unfold. **_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Leave Your Message After the Beep**

"_You have a lot of explaining to do, Mr. Whitlock." I stifled a yawn as I finished._

'_Tomorrow, darlin'." I barely heard him as my eyes drifted closed. "I promise I'll tell you anything you want tomorrow." The last thing I remembered was his lips pressing against my hair. _

**xoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxox**

**BPOV**

Jasper woke me up once during the night, though not entirely intentional. But, not having shared my bed with anyone for over a year, a hard cock resting against my naked ass was an invitation not to be missed. Jasper was wrapped around me, one arm underneath and cupping my left breast and pinning my arm under us, the other draped across my hips, his hand resting low on my abdomen. His leg was thrown over the tops of mine. And surprisingly, it wasn't uncomfortable.

Barely awake and lethargic from earlier, I languidly slid back against him and was rewarded with a deep hum in my ear. I traced delicate circles across his thigh, whorling the dark dusting of hair that was there. The hand around my breast tightened and his fingers tugged at the nipple, while I felt the hot, moist open press of his lips against the curve of my neck. Tilting to the side, I let his mouth explore my skin while I stroked his.

My hips circled against the hardness pressed into them. Jasper's other hand slipped lower, the tip of his middle finger sliding softly over my outer folds, before dipping inside and pressing on the still swollen little button that throbbed for his touch. I moaned and pressed up against the finger, my body begging for more. I felt the throaty chuckle from his chest vibrate against my back.

His leg slid off of mine and my hand followed it. Stroking up the inside of his thigh, my fingers grazed the wrinkled sac surrounding his balls. Stroking the underside, I felt them twitch in my hands and I smirked to myself. The smirk disappeared on a breathy sigh as his finger dipped lower, replaced by his thumb. His finger slid inside me, slick on the moisture he was already creating. He added a second one and slowly stroked in and out, his movements almost unconscious. Our position pulled me more firmly against him and I rolled my hips, rocking against the dual sensation of his fingers inside of me and the hard length that was trapped between us. His left hand moved across both my nipples, teasing and tugging them as they hardened into tight little buds. Wanting to touch more of him, I bent my right leg and trailed my foot up his calf before putting it behind his knee. My right hand drifted from his balls to the base of his shaft. Circling it, I pressed my thumb against the metal bar underneath, and Jasper growled into my ear before taking it into his mouth.

"Darlin', don't start anything you can't finish. I meant what I said about keeping you in bed all weekend."

A delicious shiver shot down my spine at the thought of all the possibilities that a weekend in bed with this man would entail. My answer was a slow, firm stroke up his length. I rolled my palm across the top, before pressing my thumb against the slit dripping pre-cum into my hand. Sliding my hand back down, I eased him between my legs. He pulled his fingers out of me and pressed them against my lips. My tongue swirled around them, tasting the salt of his skin and the musk of my own arousal.

His hips rocked against me, sliding himself between my slick folds and teasing across my aching clit. I gripped his ass, pulling him closer, trying to concentrate all his efforts on the nub that couldn't get enough of him. His hand stopped its ministrations on my nipples and I arched to recover the loss. I felt his bicep flex under me as he stretched his arm to retrieve a condom off the night table. He placed it in his other hand.

"If you don't want me to move too far away, you're gonna have to give me a hand," he whispered against my shoulder.

I leaned my head up and nipped the corner of the foil packet with my teeth, tearing it open. With his hand guiding mine, we reached between my parted thighs. He pinched the tip of the condom and I rolled it down his length. His hips pulled back until he was lined up at my opening. With short strokes, he eased into my swollen and ready lips. Holding my hip still until he was firmly planted inside me, he slid his hand down my leg until he reached my knee. Teasing his finger across the bend, he lifted my leg, hooking his arm behind my knee, and pressed even deeper, moving with even, measured strokes that had me panting his name.

"Touch yourself, baby."

Obeying, I moved my fingers firmly over my clit, giving it the attention it desired. My fingers would graze him as he moved in and out, up and down, plunging into me over and over, while I worked the button, drawing myself closer and closer to my own undoing. He moved faster, his own climax building and I felt the hot, heavy puffs of his breath against my shoulder when he bit down, pulling my skin between his teeth, sucking, marking me as his.

He shifted lower and pushed my hip forward, the warmth of his body moving away from my sweat slicked back as he knelt up and took me from behind. He pulled my hips back against him and replaced my fingers with his. His thrusts slammed into me and I arched into each one, my hot pussy clenching down on him. Screaming his name, my orgasm hit me in waves, rolling over and over, my legs shaking as my body spasmed around him. With a deep growl, Jasper thrust into me and I collapsed against the bed. He never left me, his body covering mine. I felt him throb inside of me, cumming in hot spurts against the condom. He braced his weight on his elbows and murmured nonsense phrases as his tongue stroked the nape of my neck.

I was in a state of bliss, my eyes weighted shut by the languorous feelings that spread through me. I whimpered when Jasper lifted away from me. He placed a kiss on the small of my back and told me he'd only be a second. If he was gone longer, I didn't realize it. My body was limp with spent emotion, and I willingly rolled back against him when he climbed back under the covers. I wasn't even sure if I had really heard, or only imagined, the words he said.

"So beautiful. Can I keep you?"

Just in case it was real, I sleepily answered, "Yes," as I gave into slumber.

**xoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxox**

The next time I woke up, the late morning sun was peeking around the edges of the closed mini blinds. I was lying against Jasper's heart. The deep even rise of his chest made me believe he was asleep. I tried to ease away from him to stretch, when I felt his arm drop across me, pulling me back against his side. I tilted my head, thinking he was still asleep, but he laid there, that panty melting smirk on his lips and mischief in his eyes.

"You're damn sexy first thing in the mornin', Bella."

"Well, you're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, Slick," I replied, shifting to lean up and look at him.

He was even more breathtaking without his glasses, if that was possible. His eyes were shaded by thick dark lashes and they were sleepily out of focus, making it obvious that the first thing he did every morning was put on his glasses. I wanted to kiss him, but I knew my breath had to be foul, so I settled for a nibble on his jawline, before excusing myself to the bathroom. I could feel his hot gaze on my naked ass, so I exaggerated every step on my way across the room. Stopping at the bathroom door, I looked back toward the bed. He was sprawled in the middle, the sheet barely covering his hips. _FUCK he's hot!_ As I dragged my gaze down his body, I could see his reaction to my perusal. Returning to his face, I quirked an eyebrow in invitation and closed the bathroom door.

I took care of some personal needs, including brushing my teeth, just in case he didn't refuse my invitation. Reaching into the small linen closet, I pulled out a stack of towels to set on the counter. I also grabbed an extra toothbrush out of the small stash I kept stocked in case one of my friends stayed over unexpectedly. Turning on the shower and letting the water warm up, I studied myself in the mirror. I looked like a woman who had been fucked, and well. My lips were swollen, my hair a tangled mess, there was a substantial hickey on my shoulder, and a reddened spot from where Jasper's five o'clock shadow had abraded my skin. I felt wanton and didn't care in the least.

Stepping into the steaming shower, I closed my eyes and let the heated water wash over my sore and well-used body. Rolling my neck, I luxuriated in the sensation of the pulsing spray working out the kinks in my muscles. Even lost in the pleasure, though, I wasn't surprised when I felt a lean body against mine and long fingers teasing their way across my ribcage and stomach. His silky, sexy voice had butterflies gathering low inside me.

"I thought we should conserve water and time, darlin'. Hope you don't mind."

Leaning back from the spray, I opened my eyes and looked at him over my shoulder.

"What are we saving time for? I don't have anywhere to be today. Unless…" the rest of my words were silenced by his mouth, confirming that he wasn't planning on going anywhere either.

I reached back and tangled my fingers in his wet curls, pulling his head down and opening my mouth to the questing search of his tongue. His hand splayed across my abdomen and pulled me back against his burgeoning hard-on. I ground my ass against him. His guttural moan into my mouth only encouraged me. I twisted around to face him and pressed against him, leaning up on my toes to deepen the connection with those succulent lips I wanted all over my body again soon…very soon.

But Jasper was determined to frustrate my best efforts. Reluctantly lifting his lips from mine, he smirked and kissed my forehead.

"We aren't conserving much water this way," he said, as he reached for the shampoo, "turn around." I did as he asked, a slight pout on my lips. I'd been enjoying the feel of him too much to give it up easily.

I'd never had a man wash my hair before. Let me rephrase, I'd never had a straight, incredibly sexy man make washing my hair a completely seductive experience. Jasper's fingers were talented everywhere he used them. He stroked the shampoo through my hair, working it from the roots to the ends. Patiently, he eased through the snarls, and then tipped my head forward under the spray. I tried to lean back against him, but he playfully sidestepped me. Pulling my head back up, he repeated the process with the conditioner. By the time he finished, I was melting into him.

He dragged his fingers through my hair, pulling it back off my face and kissing my neck. I opened my eyes to see him reaching for the body wash. Eschewing the bath scrub that hung next to it, he squirted a generous amount in his hand. Rubbing them together, he began lathering my body. His strong fingers worked into the muscles of my shoulders, then down my spine. He caressed the soap across my ass and my thighs, carefully keeping his hands away from where I wanted them the most. I moaned and growled out his name, but his hands continued their slow torture.

Ghosting up my sides, the thick lather of soap on his hands felt like silk drawn across my skin. Reaching up under my arms, he washed across my collarbone, before gliding across my breasts. My already peddled nipples throbbed at his touch and I arched into his hands. Leaving one hand to tease my left breast, the other moved lower, stroking across my abdomen. Trails of flames raced through my body, centering on the moist heat that flared between my legs. The pulsing water only tantalized me more. Turning my face into his neck, I licked the pulse that throbbed erratically under my lips and I felt his breath coming in ragged gasps. Grabbing his shoulder, I slipped across his body and turned in his arms to face him. Two could play his game.

"You… are… a … very… duurrttyy… boy," I said, nipping the full pout of his lip. "I think it's time you get cleaned up, too."

"Is that so?" and his eyebrow arched up as a wicked smirk curled his lips.

I pressed myself against him and tangled my fingers in his damp curls, pulling his lips down to mine. He growled low in his throat when I rubbed my soap slicked torso against his. His tongue took possession of my mouth, stroking against mine, tangling around it. His supple fingers dug into my ass, pulling me hard against his slick length and rocking my across him. Pulling away, panting for air, I threw his words back at him.

"We aren't conserving much water this way," I teased, squirting shampoo on his hair.

Jasper all but purred when my nails scratched at his scalp and his eyes drifted closed against the soap. Tugging him forward under the water, I rinsed the lather out and squealed when Jasper shook his head to get the hair and water out of his eyes. When he reached for me again, I put my hand up to stop him.

"Oh, no you don't!" I laughed. "You aren't clean yet."

"Bella, darlin', it's gonna take way more than some soap and shampoo to clean up my kind of dirty. And you should be damn thankful for it," he retorted, but handed me the body wash, anyway.

"Mmhhmm. We'll just see about that, Jazz."

Mimicking his actions, I squirted the soap into my palm. Rubbing my hands together to build up a lather, I stroked my hands across his shoulders and chest, tugging on his nipples until they tightened under my fingers and he groaned in response. I scratched my nail across the stiff bud and laughed at his guttural growl. Sliding my hands back up to his neck, I rubbed against him and sidled around to face his back. I was once again surprised by the secrets I didn't know about the sexy man I'd known for the last six months.

The sight before me took my breath away. In the middle of his back, between his shoulder blades, was a tattoo. It was breathtaking. A stylized phoenix with hints of green throughout the design. I left my hands resting on his shoulders as I traced the design with my tongue. Jasper shivered and only one thought occupied my mind.

"Beautiful," I whispered.

Jasper's hand slid down my side and his fingers tightened on my ass, pulling me against him. His head hung forward, the spray pelting us both. I could feel the tension rolling off his body. Eager to touch more of him, to explore the body that had brought me so much pleasure, I trailed my soapy hands across the broad expanse of his back. Ghosting down his sides, I bit back a laugh as he flinched, obviously ticklish, when I leaned into him and stroked toward his abdomen. Moving lower, with no hesitation, my fingers combed through the downy hair that trailed below his navel. As the tips grazed the warm flesh of his thick, hard shaft, he groaned again.

"Fuck, Bella! That feels so fucking good." His hips shifted forward when my hand circled him and stroked firmly down his length, "Don't stop, darlin'."

"Oh, I won't." My other hand cupped his balls and I bit the skin on his shoulder, pulling it into my mouth and sucking hard enough to bruise him. "I don't want to leave one inch unattended."

My hand worked over him as my pebbled nipples pressed against his back. The sensation of the water flowing across my breasts and the heat of his skin was intoxication. I gave myself over to the delicious pleasure of touching him, teasing him. As I stroked him, my hand gliding, caressing, over and under the throbbing head, I gripped the base with my other hand and found the metal bar under the taut skin. I rolled my fingers across it, pushing it against the pressure point underneath. Jasper's thighs trembled and his hips jerked as he pushed himself forward, fucking my hand.

Letting go of my ass, he pressed his hand into the tiled wall for leverage and dropped his head back against mine. "Aaahhhh…shit! Bel - Bella, if you don't stop, I'm gonna cum."

Licking the water off his tattoo, I asked, "Isn't that the idea? I want to make you feel so good, Jas. As good as you made me feel."

Jas placed his hand over mine and pumped faster, his movements jerky and irregular. His breathing, erratic as he growled my name out over and over, screaming it while he came in long, convulsing spurts. Hot ribbons of cum pumped out of him and across my hand as I milked his orgasm to completion.

**xoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxox**

I wasn't sure how long we stood there, Jasper's hand braced against the tiles, me leaning into him and my hands resting on his thighs as I placed open mouthed kisses on his spine. The water eventually turned cold and he turned it off, turning to wrap me in his arms. Pulling open the curtain, he grabbed a towel off the counter and lifted me out of the tub to dry my trembling body. He rubbed my skin vigorously, covering ever inch and kneeling in front of me to dry my legs. When he finished, he placed a kiss on the inside of each thigh before looking up at me. Taking the towel from his hand, I rubbed it through his hair, his curls a sexy, tangled mess. He stood, allowing me to towel off his shoulders and chest. Then, taking the towel and tossing it over the shower bar, he shot me that devilish smirk that melted me.

As he bent to kiss me again, our stomachs rumbled at the same time. We both laughed. It'd been hours since either of us had eaten, if you discounted the cheesecake. _Oh, but I'll never forget the cheesecake._

"How about I make us some breakfast?" I asked, and with a lift of my eyebrow, continued, "something we actually have to use plates and utensils to enjoy."

"Are you trying to say you _didn't_ enjoy your dessert last night?" Wickedness danced in his eyes.

"I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth."

"Oh, darlin', words are the last thing I am thinking about putting in your mouth." He slapped me on the ass and I jumped, giggling. "Now make me some food, wench, so I can get you back in bed."

I sauntered past him and back into the bedroom. Rather than throw on clothes, I grabbed his shirt off the floor and slipped it on as I headed into the kitchen, doing up a few buttons. I set up the coffee pot and turned it on, then opened the fridge to see what I had to eat. The shelves were pretty bare, since I typically went shopping on the weekend. I found some fruit and a couple containers of yogurt. There were still a few eggs in the carton, too. I pulled it all out and set it on the counter, then stretched to check the cupboard. The tails of Jasper's shirt rode up my thighs and teased the bottom of my ass. Suddenly, I felt warm hands slide up under the fabric to cup my skin.

"Well, damn. The shirt looks a lot fucking better on you than it does on me," he whispered in my ear.

Looking back over my shoulder, I saw the darkening passion in his eyes. "I thought you were hungry?"

"Oh, I am darlin', but suddenly it isn't for food," he replied, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

I squealed and slapped at his ass, but he single-mindedly strode down the hall, dumping me on my bed. I scrambled up to the headboard, Jasper stalking me on his hands and knees across the mattress. His hand snaked out and grabbed my ankle, dragging me back to him. Laughing, I tickled his sides and tried to escape, but he caught the sleeve of his shirt and tugged me back, popping the buttons off the front. Flipping me on my back, he straddled my leg and his mouth dipped inside the open shirt and captured my nipple between his teeth, biting lightly. Yelping, I squirmed, my thigh brushing against the rising hardness in his jeans.

He moaned and his lips took possession of mine as he finished pulling his shirt off my arms. He savaged my mouth, his tongue plunging into it and his hands cradling my breasts, his thumbs teasing across my nipples. I slid my hand between us, palming his raging erection. Feeling him twitch under my hand, I tugged the jeans open and grasped his shaft. Bringing up my knee, I caught the waistband of his jeans with my toes, pushing them down past his ass and freeing his dick to bounce up against his stomach. Then…

"Bella? Bella? Your car is out front, are you here? I used my key. Bella?"

"Fucking hell! Shit!" I hissed under my breath, scrambling out from underneath Jasper.

"Ang, I'm telling you, that's Jazz's truck. Oh, this is NOT a good idea," I heard Ben mutter, as I struggled to wrap the sheet around myself and get to the bedroom door before my best friend walked in on Jasper and I _in flagrante delecto_.

_Oh, but, he is delecto, though. **FOCUS** Bella!_

* * *

_**All right, so it is patently clear that this story is turning into a little more than I expected it to be. However, I still stand by my statement that it WILL be a short story. I don't think I have the fortitude to write a multi-chapter fic of pure porn. There is no set schedule of updates for this-really, it is a matter of when inspiration hits me. Now, if a wealth of naked Jackson pics were to mysteriously appear in my inbox, I might be able to write for hours!  
**_

_**And yes, I am an evil bitch for ending it there, but if I didn't you wouldn't have anything to look forward to! **_

_**Reviews are love and almost as exciting as waking up next to a myopic Jasper, so please hit the button and tell me what you think! **_


	4. CH4:Please Hang Up & Try Your Call Again

_**Love and hugs to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. Our smutty Geeksper is almost as popular as his surfing counterpart in **_**Going Under! **

_**Special thanks and bewb groups to my slightly inappropriate girlie crush, Nails233 for her amazingly beta skills and inexhaustible patience with me when we stay up all night writing! Check her stories out, they are incredible-and I don't say that just because I beta one of them. **_

_**Jasper may be SM's, but his glasses-wearing, pierced, tattooed alter ego is all the product of my incredibly depraved mind. If I can come up with this, imagine all the other crazy thoughts I am capable of.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**Please Hang Up and Try Your Call Again**

_"Bella? Bella? Your car is out front, are you here? I used my key. Bella?"_

"_Fucking hell! Shit!" I hissed under my breath, scrambling out from underneath Jasper. _

_"Ang, I'm telling you, that's Jazz's truck. Oh, this is NOT a good idea," I heard Ben mutter, as I struggled to wrap the sheet around myself and get to the bedroom door before my best friend walked in on Jasper and I in flagrante delecto. _

_Oh, but, he is delecto, though. __**FOCUS**__ Bella!_

* * *

**xoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxox**

**BPOV**

Jasper had rolled over and settled himself against the headboard when I jumped out of bed. Scrambling toward the door, I tripped over the sheet that had tangled around my ankles. As I fell, I managed to catch the bottom of the door, slamming it closed. Jasper's deep chuckles drifted across the room and I twisted to glare at him.

"Having some trouble there, darlin'?"

Pulling at the blanket around my feet, I hissed under my breath, "Damn it, Jazz, it's not funny! Do you want them to walk in here on us?" The last words left my mouth as a hard knock sounded on the bedroom door.

"Isabella Marie Swan, why the hell are your clothes all over the damn floor? What the hell…" Angela's voice became muffled and was replaced by the deep timbre of her husband.

"Bella, I'm dragging my wife out of here, right now. When you get a chance, please call her at some point this weekend, otherwise I'm afraid that there may be a repeat of this incredibly awkward situation."

Jasper slid out of the bed and scooped me up to my feet, helping me get my balance. His body shook with silent mirth, while a deep blush suffused across the entire length of mine. Sagging against him, I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard the front door open.

"Oh, and Bella?" Ben called out again, "Tell Jasper I said, I told him so."

Jasper stilled behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist, and I craned my neck around to look at him.

"Exactly what is it that Ben 'told you so' about?" I demanded of him, barely registering that he looked as if he'd been thrown under a bus.

He nipped the sensitive flesh below my ear, the scruff on his chin dragging across my shoulders. I moaned and fought the impulse to melt into his touch. As much as I wanted him, I wanted answers more. Reluctantly, I drew away from him, and walking to my dresser, pulled out clean panties, a pair of yoga pants, and a camisole top, quickly dressing before my resolve wavered.

"Jazz, we've got to talk. All of this is just… I don't know, but I know I'm not getting any answers if we don't leave my bed and I can't think when you're touching me."

Sauntering over to me, he slid his hands into my hair, his lips teasing across my neck to my lips, kisses punctuating his every word. "And. That's. A. Bad. Thing. Why?" he finished, drawing my bottom lip between his before his tongue plundered my mouth.

Jasper's touch was like a match to dry tinder; desire flared again, and my body and mind went to war. Fighting my raging hormones, I dragged my mouth from his. Stepping back, I planted my hands firmly in the middle of his chest. I had to get some distance and fast.

"Jazz, stop." Lord, pushing him away was straining the little self control I had left around him. "First off, it's," I peered at the alarm clock on my nightstand, "damn near one o'clock in the afternoon and I'm starving. Second, this is all crazy, the text messages, the secrets, and the sex. I'm trying to wrap my head around it and every time you touch me, I can't think." Mentally castigating myself, my voice came out harsher than I'd intended.

Jasper sighed and dragged his hand through his messy blond hair. His eyes dropped to the floor and he toed the blankets and sheets mounded near the footboard. He looked like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He was so fucking adorable and I struggled to reconcile the man in front of me with the one who'd taken my body to unfathomable heights of ecstasy several times since he showed up on my doorstep. Touching his arm, I drew his focus back to me. Catching his eyes with mine, I softened my tone.

"Please, Jazz?"

"Fine. But, if we're going anywhere, I need to run to my place and get clothes." His lip curled up in the panty-melting smirk that first attracted me to him. "My shirt seems to be missing a few buttons. Of course, I have food at my house, we could just eat there." His eyebrow lifted, a hint of suggestion dancing in his eyes.

Between the eyes and the smirk, my resistance was weakening, but I made one last stand. "Uh, yeah, no. I don't think that's a good idea at all. We need a neutral, semi-public place to talk."

"How about a picnic? We can go to the lake, find a nice shady tree. It's public, without being too public. I'll behave, we can eat, and I'll try to answer your questions. I promise to do my best not to distract or seduce you." The smile was back. "Please?"

Weighing the options, I agreed. Jasper tugged on his wifebeater, and then shoved his arms into the button-down he'd recently pulled off of me. Dropping to the edge of the bed, he pulled on his boots, and I leaned against the dresser to watch. The play of muscles when he moved simply mesmerizing. He stood back up, staring at me, his lip curled once again into the mischievous smirk I was rapidly becoming fond of.

"Darlin', if that's what you're planning to wear, all bets are off on the seduction."

Turning to the mirror, the first thing I noticed was my braless nipples peaked and jutting against the sheer camisole fabric. I groaned to myself and shooed him out of the room while I dug out something more appropriate to wear. Fifteen minutes later, I was changed into a socially acceptable pair of capris and matching top. I'd plaited my hair on either side of my head, wispy tendrils curling against my cheeks, and applied a light touch of mascara and lip-gloss. Carrying my sandals, I walked into the living room in time to hear Jasper finishing a call on his cell.

"Let me just grab my phone and keys. Do we need a blanket or anything?" I asked, gathering up the needed items, plus my wallet, and dropping them into a small carry-all. He shook his head no, watching my every movement as if it were the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. Dropping my sandals, I slid my feet into them and put on my sunglasses. "Okay. I think I've got everything I need. Ready?"

"Whenever you are. Want to just ride in my truck? We could turn this into a proper first date." I laughed at the incongruity and agreed.

**xoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxox**

I opted to wait in the truck at Jasper's apartment, teasing that he'd change faster if I did. The reality was I didn't quite trust myself to be alone with him. My hormones were on high alert. He'd captured my hand against his thigh, tracing circles on it with the pad of his thumb. As he shifted gears, I felt the muscles clench and release under my hand and I blushed, recalling the way his skin had felt against mine. While he was inside my subconscious had a stern conversation with my screaming libido, mollifying it into submission with promises of more Jasper after my questions were answered.

When he returned, he'd changed into a loose pair of khakis and a dark green polo, and replaced his boots with a pair of topsiders. Preppy casual suited him as well as business casual and I couldn't help my admiring stare. A light blanket was draped over his arm. He tucked it behind the seat, telling me he had one more stop to make. A few blocks from the park, he pulled into Taste Unlimited, a small gourmet take-out service. Leaving the truck running, he exited and loped into the store, returning shortly with a large picnic hamper. He placed it with the blanket and drove to the small parking lot on the far side of the lake. I was surprised when he found a parking space. The weather was beautiful and I'd noticed the crowds of people walking, jogging, and picnicking.

We strolled hand and hand to a cluster of trees just off the path and not too far from the shoreline. I helped him spread the blanket, and then slid off my sandals and sat down, leaning back against my elbows, my legs stretched out in front of me. Dropping to his knees across from me, Jasper set the basket between us. I rolled to my side, resting my head on my hand and watched him.

"So, I guess you picnic often, since you knew where to order lunch?" I asked, fighting off a tinge of jealousy.

"Actually, no. Ben told me about Taste Unlimited after he'd taken Angela on a picnic for their anniversary." Jasper removed a bottle of Moscato, an opener, and two glasses. Setting them aside, he lifted out several containers. "I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I asked them to just pack a variety of finger foods."

Removing the lids one at a time, he placed the containers on the blanket between us. Fresh sliced fruits, cheese, crackers, pâté, assorted deli meats, and crusty French rolls, still warm from the oven, all appeared. It all looked and smelled delicious. I plucked a grape from one of the bunches, popping it in my mouth and savoring its tart bite on my tongue. Jasper winked, passing me a napkin, and then shoved the basket to the edge of the blanket. Opening the wine, he poured us each a glass, handing me one, before standing the bottle up in a metal holder that was attached to the side of the basket.

He glass tapped mine with a subtle chime, "To the first of many picnics."

I blushed and took a sip of the delicate white wine. Breaking off a piece of one of the rolls, I slathered it with pâté. I took a bite and closed my eyes, moaning at the decadent blend of flavors. When I opened my eyes, Jasper was staring at me intently, his eyes hooded with desire. Wanting to change his focus, I sat up and took another sip of wine before taking the first step to finding out how the hell he'd ended up on my doorstep, and in my bed the night before.

"I'm not even sure where to start. What did Ben mean when he said 'I told you so'? Why the text messages? Why didn't you just ask me out?" In my nervousness, I fired off questions like a Grand Inquisitor.

At my barrage of questioning, Jasper choked on a piece of melon he was chewing. He swallowed, taking his time to answer.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll answer your questions, but you have to answer one of mine for each one you ask. Fair enough?" I nodded quietly in response. I didn't have anything to hide anyway. Seeing my silent agreement, he continued, "Now, so that I know what I'm up against, what do you already know about me?"

I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "Well there's the obvious, you went to college with Ben and moved here from Texas when he told you about the opening for the company. You're smart as hell and work in IT, something that is complete Greek to me. You've been in Chicago for six months and have never brought a female friend to any office or social functions that I know of. The rumor around the office is that you're involved in a long distance relationship which, quite honestly, after last night and this morning, I hope isn't true."

"Okay, we're going to clear this up right away. There is NO long distance relationship, no hidden girlfriend, no secret wife and kids. I don't even know what started that rumor." Jasper shook his head, his expression incredulous. "I haven't brought anyone with me to any functions because I hadn't met anyone I'd want to take, simple as that." Pausing, he pointedly looked at me, "Well, at least not anyone that I'd thought would be interested."

I blushed at the implication of his words. I guess I'd done a better job at hiding my attraction to him than I thought I had. Twisting the stem of my wineglass between my fingers, I nervously waited for his first question. He stared at me for a minute or two, causing me to squirm a bit under his frank perusal. When he finally spoke, I was surprised at his choice.

"Why do you own a cherry red Corvette? It seems like an odd choice of car for a young, assertive, professional woman. I'd have pegged you for more of a Mercedes or Lexus type."

I laughed as I answered. "Besides the fact that my dad would kill me if I didn't buy a Chevy? I was doing my part to boost the economy. There is no way I'd buy a foreign car, no matter how well they're made. I might make an exception for Hyundai – since their one plant is actually in the United States." He quirked an eyebrow, knowing my answer was bullshit. "Alright, seriously, I just love Corvettes. They look hot and scream sex," I answered with a deprecating shrug.

The mouthful of wine he'd been sipping flew out in a shocked burst of laughter, spraying across the blanket between us. His apology was muffled by the napkin he used to wipe his chin. Still chuckling, he slid closer, and pulled my feet into his lap. His agile fingers rubbed the arch of one, using enough pressure to keep it from tickling, but still soft enough to make it arousing. It was working.

"Well, not quite the answer I expected. But then again, very little about you has been what I expected. Alright, it's your turn," while he spoke, his thumbs pressed against the soft skin behind the ball of my foot and my toes curled reflexively. It took all the control I had not to moan in appreciation.

Then, his choice of words sunk in. "I'm unexpected? Where do you get off calling my actions unexpected? Aren't you the same guy who, rather than just call and ask me out on a date, spent all day yesterday seducing me via text? Explain the methodology behind that, please."

I saw him bite the inside of his cheek and a flash of nervousness shot through his eyes. "I don't suppose you'd believe me if I told you that I wasn't sure you'd agree to go out with me, huh?" At my incredulous stare, he cleared his throat and tried again," I really didn't think you would. I figured that, with the anonymity of the texts, if you weren't interested in finding out who it was, you'd get pissed and send one back telling me to fuck off, and I wouldn't have to deal with outright rejection." The corner of his mouth lifted in that sexy-as-fuck smirk that melted me to the core. "Also, Ben had told me that you weren't one to back down from a challenge and I'd hoped that you had a bit of a wild streak that would make you a bit open to something a little unorthodox. I might as well tell you this, too. The mystery phone calls all week were me, too. I didn't know what to say to leave a message, but by Thursday night I was getting desperate. I'm still not sure why I said what I did in the message, though."

He looked sheepish when he finished and could barely meet my level gaze. He seemed genuinely embarrassed about his answer, which confused me even more, given the circumstances that precipitated it being asked. I opened my mouth to say something, but he interrupted.

"No, uh huh. That was your question, now it's my turn again."

He moved his fingers to my other foot, his actions seemingly innocuous, yet the calloused pads of his thumbs sent licks of fire up my body. His tongue slipped between his lips, only to be caught lightly by his teeth. He appeared to be in deep thought and I allowed my body to relax, gently collapsing back against the blanket. My eyes drifted shut and a dreamy, surreal awareness overcame me.

"What about you? Any secret relationships I should know about? I mean, you never seem to bring anyone to anything, either." The note of caution in his tone wasn't lost on me.

Keeping my eyes closed, I answered with a simple no. Jasper's fingers stopped moving and I leaned up on my elbows, opening one eye. The bemused expression on his face disappeared quickly, so quickly I wasn't even sure I'd actually seen it. Then he lowered his eyes in a mock glare.

"That's it? Just 'No'? I think you can do better than that." I opened my mouth to retort, quickly shutting it when he continued, "Why don't you ever bring anyone to anything, and don't try to say its two questions, either. It's just an elaboration on the first part."

With a heavy sigh, I flopped back down on my back. I considered subterfuge, but reflecting on what Jasper had already revealed to me, I knew he deserved the truth. Staring up at the sunlight that dappled through the leaves of the broad shade trees, I bit my lip and tried to center my thoughts. Jasper's hands had moved their ministrations to my ankle and calf, making it that much harder to focus on anything other than the sensual intimacy of his actions.

"I was dating someone for awhile, almost eighteen months. Then, about a year ago, we both realized that it wasn't really what either of us wanted. It wasn't an ugly scene or anything like that; we just both finally gave up on something that never really worked to begin with. Since then, I've occasionally gone out for dinner or drinks with a guy, but they were just casual." I paused, my heart racing at the risk of putting myself out there, but Jasper's confession gave me the courage to continue. "There's someone I've been interested in, but until yesterday, I'd been given the impression that he was otherwise involved."

Jasper's hands stilled then fell away. My feet slipped to the blanket as his legs unfolded under them, then the soothing warmth of the sun was gone, blocked by a hovering shadow. I felt Jasper next to me, not quite touching, heat radiating off his skin. I willed myself to keep my eyes closed, curious to know what he'd do next. He didn't leave me wondering long. His fingers lightly brushed the tendrils of hair away from my mouth, followed by a warm exhalation of breath on my skin. The air between us hummed and vibrated with anticipation, and I fought the urge to arch into him, to beg him to kiss me, possess me, own me.

"Bella," his voice whispered across my skin and I shivered, "open your eyes."

Languidly, my eyes opened to meet his. His hand caressed my face, the pad of his thumb ghosting back and forth across my lips. My tongue flicked across his salty skin and he moaned in response. Desire burned in his green eyes. Then he kissed me. The sounds of the park were lost as my world centered on him – his hands caressing my sun-kissed skin, his teeth worrying my plump bottom lip, his body singing to the siren that raged in mine. I teased the fine hairs at the nape of his neck, before tangling in the silky curls that fell around us. I twisted the fingers of my other hand into the belt loop of his pants, pulling him closer, my leg hitched behind his knee, frustrated when I was hindered by the clothes we both wore. I wanted to surrender everything to him, to feel him on me, in me, surrounding me. A muffled gasp and disapproving "Well, I never," echoed from the small path that circled the lake. Jasper's lips smiled against mine as he reluctantly broke the kiss and sat up.

"Darlin', we're shocking little old ladies. Are we done playing 20 questions, 'cause I'd really like to take you home and finish what we started?"

"I still have questions, and I'm not sure if I should be offended or flattered that you handled things the way you did, but yes. Let's pack this stuff up and get out of here." I wrapped the wine glasses in napkins and added them to the picnic basket, before slipping my sandals back on. "Besides, if you're driving, you can't distract me as easily."

That damnable eyebrow shot up, coupled with what I was beginning to consider his panty-melting smirk. "Really? Do you doubt my abilities when it comes to seduction?"

Looking up from the blanket I was folding, I released an exasperated sigh. "See, that's what makes everything you've told me so hard to believe. I mean, how can you make such off-handed, blatantly sexual comments, and then expect me to believe you were too shy to ask me out without resorting to subterfuge. It doesn't add up."

Jasper walked over and took my chin in his hands. Holding my head still when I tried to pull away, he stared intently into my eyes. "It's all true, Bella, every bit of it. I told you, I'll answer any question you have, and I'll do anything I can to prove my answers are true. Please, just trust me."

I couldn't deny the simple honesty in his eyes or his plea, and that only caused more questions to rise in my mind. I wordlessly nodded my head and allowed him to entwine his fingers in mine as we walked out of the park and back to the truck.

**xoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxox**

The silence in the truck was uncomfortable and I struggled to find the right words to ask the questions that were plaguing me. Jasper held my hand lightly, not pressuring me, allowing me the time I needed to center myself. Mentally, I picked up each question, weighing them, discarding them, and searching for the right one. My rational mind warred with my irrational desires, until the question I shouldn't have even considered fell from my lips, unbidden.

"How many others have there been?"

* * *

_**SIGH I know, evil cliffie, but I'm placing all blame at the feet of my beta! She made me do it! **_

_**An outtake of chapter 1in JPOV is being donated to the Fandom Fealty compilation. Information can be found here:**_

_**fandomfealty DOT blogspot DOT com**_

_**An amazing video teaser for Fingers has been created by a dear friend, KM525, as well as several amazing banners. You can find links to all of them on my profile. WARNING: the vid is DEFINITELY NSFW! **_

_**I have also entered a O/S in the 100Monkeys One-Shot Contest. It, and all the other entries, can be found on TeamFireandIce's page:**_

_**www DOT fanfiction DOT net/~teamfireandice **_

_**Check them all out and vote for your favorite one.**_

_**Reviews are almost as much fun as public picnics and stolen kisses, so please do!  
**_


	5. CH 5:Reach Out and Touch Someone

_**Special thanks and bewb groups to my slightly inappropriate girlie crushes: Nails233 for her amazingly awesome beta skill, and butterflybetty for her eagle eye during pre-reading. Much love to both for their inexhaustible patience with me when we stay up all night writing! Check thier stories out, they are incredible. **_

_**Jasper may be SM's, but his glasses-wearing, pierced, tattooed alter ego is all the product of my incredibly depraved mind. If I can come up with this, imagine all the other crazy thoughts I am capable of.**_

_**This chapter was produced with large amounts of Jameson's and the Burlesque soundtrack playing in the background. It would have been done sooner but well—blame Jackson for looking SO DAMN GOOD at the Movie Awards and Rob for fueling all my slash fantasies. Also, thanks to everyone who voted me "Master of Lemons" in the Sunflower Awards. Hopefully this chapter will reinforce why I won! **_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**Reach Out and Touch Someone**

_The silence in the truck was uncomfortable and I struggled to find the right words to ask the questions that were plaguing me. Jasper held my hand lightly, not pressuring me, allowing me the time I needed to center myself. Mentally, I picked up each question, weighing them, discarding them, and searching for the right one. My rational mind warred with my irrational desires, until the question I shouldn't have even considered fell from my lips, unbidden._

"_How many others have there been?"_

**xoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxox**

**BPOV**

The minute the words left my mouth, I regretted them. The look of absolute shock on Jasper's face didn't help any, either. His eyes pivoted back to the road, the muscle in his jaw twitching, his fingers tightening around the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. While I couldn't tell if he was angry or upset, either way, I'd hit a nerve, and I didn't know what to say. When I tried to pull my hand into my lap, his grip tightened to stop me.

"Jazz, I…"

"Just…just don't, Bella. Give me a minute." He turned off the busy street into an abandoned parking lot. He slammed the truck into park, leaving it idling, while he turned to face me, still clasping my hand. "Look, darlin', I realize that this has all been unorthodox as shit, I get that. But, it's pretty damn apparent that you've got some preconceived opinions of me that we need to lay to rest." When I started to interrupt, Jasper placed his fingers against my mouth. "Twenty Questions is over, we're just dragging out the inevitable, when the only games I want to play with you are going to happen in one of our bedrooms. This is not where I wanted to do this, though, that's for sure," he sighed, looking around the cab of the truck. "Darlin', will you trust me enough for us to have this discussion somewhere private? Your place, my place, I don't care which; but I don't want to do this in a park or a parking lot where any Tom, Dick, or Harry can walk by."

I sat in silence while he spoke, hearing his words, but not registering them. Staring into his beautiful jade eyes, I already knew what my answer would be, what it would always be, despite everything that had happened in the past week. Placing a small kiss on his fingers, I whispered the only word I wanted to say to him, the only one he wanted to hear.

"Yes."

Jasper leaned closer, his mouth hovering over mine, while he looked down at me through his thick lashes. Sliding his fingers across my parted lips, he brushed his lips against my bottom one, pulling it into his mouth. I placed my hand against his tightened abdomen to steady myself, fisting his shirt when his teeth nipped into the tender flesh of my lip. With a sigh, my traitorous body turned into his, my nipples pebbling when they brushed against his chest.

Releasing my lip from his teeth, his tongue traced across its full curve, before he whispered against my mouth, "Who's place, Bella?"

Dazed, my head swimming from the desire roiling through me, I blinked, my eyes struggling to focus. Blinking again, I stared at his mouth, marveling at the ripe fullness that drove me to distraction. Stroking the still racing pulse in my wrist with his thumb, he repeated his question. My voice, thick with passion, sounded foreign to my ears when I told him mine. His lips took mine again, before sliding to my neck, tracing the arch with his mouth. I whimpered when he moved away to sit back up. I watched his long fingers while they put the truck back into gear, recalling how they'd felt on me, in me, the night before and that morning; craving their touch again. Once we were back on the road, he reached over and took my hand again, laying it on his thigh, the rough pad of his thumb teasing across my palm. I felt his muscles bunch, shifting when he maneuvered the gas and brake pedals. Closing my eyes, I didn't think about the mechanics of the car, my mind drifting to the feel of his thighs under me, his hips thrusting up into mine. Suddenly, answers were no longer important; having him back in my bed had taken precedence.

**xoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxox**

Jasper parked the truck, coming around to open my door. He stood close behind me, his breath fanning the hairs on my neck, while I opened the door. When it clicked shut behind him, I spun, pinning him to it, my mouth crashing against his. Desperation poured out of me, my hands fisted in his silken blond mess, my hips pushing against him, his erection throbbing against my hipbone. Groaning, he grabbed my hips, forcing them still, even while I strained to get closer, frantic for more. He pulled his mouth away, resting his forehead on mine, while we both struggled to catch our breath. I moved my mouth to his throat, sucking on his Adam's apple, scoring it with my teeth. Jasper hissed, his voice rasping when he spoke.

"Damn, darlin', you're killing me." I felt the strain in his shoulders when he fought to set me away from him. "This isn't talking, Bella."

"Maybe I decided talk is overrated," I murmured against his throat, my lips moving lower, my tongue darting out to lick the salty musk of his skin.

"No, babe, you asked, I'm gonna give you the answers you want. When I'm done, I'm going to strip you out of those clothes, taste every inch of you, and make you see galaxies while screaming my name."

Ignoring him, my fingers fumbled with the buttons on his polo, my tongue darting to tease the skin I exposed. Groaning, Jasper swept my legs out from under me, carrying me over to the sofa. Thinking I won, I smirked, following it with a shriek when he dumped me on the sofa. While I struggled with the lap throw he managed to tangle me in, he retreated to stand behind the island in the kitchen. Jumping to my feet, eyes blazing, I stared at him.

"I'm warning you, Bella. Stay there or I'll dump you in a cold shower."

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, contemplating the extent of his resolve; I shifted my weight on my feet, watching for his reaction. He gripped the counter, growling.

"Damn it, Bella! I'm serious. Sit down and let me talk."

Tossing the blanket and throw pillows back on the sofa, I flopped into the chair next to it. I crossed my arms and legs, frustrated out of my mind. My breathing began to slow, but the throbbing ache between my legs wasn't easing. Wiggling in the chair, I tried to get more comfortable, while glaring at the man who'd put me in this state.

"Fine, go ahead and talk, but I won't guarantee I'll still feel the same way when you finish."

He ran his hand across his face, before dragging it through those silky curls my hands itched to delve into again. Curling my hands into fists under my arms to keep him from seeing them tremble, I watched him, my eyes predatory, when he moved from behind the counter, leaning against the front of it. He braced his hands next to him, his fingers gripping the edge. He looked like he'd prepared himself for a quick getaway. With a huff, I motioned to the sofa.

"You can come sit down, I won't push you."

He stared at me for a moment, indecision causing him to frown, before he joined me in the living room. He sat at the furthest end of the sofa, his elbows resting on his knees, his chin in his hand, while he studied me. I met his gaze, certain he could see the veiled lust that simmered under the surface. His muttered oath, when he dragged his eyes away, confirmed he felt the same.

"There have been four women, Bella. Two in college and two since. None of them were serious." At my incredulous snort, his eyes shot back to mine. "The first girl dumped me because I, in her words, 'lacked experience' and she didn't like me enough to waste the time training me. Irina lasted the longest; Ben refers to her as my 'research partner'. We were both awkward, computer geek, college sophomores who knew more about a hard drive than a hard-on. So, in our fashion, we decided to learn more." Jasper paused, dropping his forehead onto his steepled fingers. "Fuck! This is so not a conversation I ever thought I'd have." Meeting my eyes again, he sighed, "I became a frequent patron of the erotica section in the campus library; Irina being my willing lab partner. It was never anything more than that, though. We finished college and went our separate ways."

"Wait…give me a minute." I stared at him for a minute, incredulous. I couldn't equate the sexy as fuck man who sat in front of me with his story of a geek rejected by his first girlfriend. No matter how I tried, it didn't add up. "So you want me to believe that, for all intents and purposes, you taught yourself how to be fucking fantastic in bed," shaking my head, I slid to the edge of my chair, " by reading books?"

Jasper's cheeks pinked, seeming embarrassed at my bluntness. I sat, my posture mirroring his, trying to catch his eyes with mine. Instead, his eyes stayed fixated on the table in front of him. I had to strain to hear his mumbled response.

"It's true."

"Jasper." No response. "Jazz?" Nothing. "Will you please look at me?" With a heaving sigh, his eyes met mine. It shocked me to see the pain in them. "I'm trying to understand; it just doesn't add up. I mean, guys like you just don't exist in my world." The beseeching look he gave me begged for me to set aside my misconceptions. "Okay, then, explain the piercing, the tattoo?"

The blush flared back to his face, his cheeks almost red, embarrassment flooding his eyes.

"The piercing. Uhhhmmm…" he stumbled, looking for the right words, before answering in a rush, "."

"Excuse me? I didn't understand you, Jazz."

"I read that it increases pleasure for both and I figured I had nothing to lose. FUCK!" His outburst caused me to jump. He shoved himself of the sofa adding, "I told Ben you'd never believe the truth, but oh no, he insisted I had to be honest. You know what, forget it. Now that I'm mortified, I think I'll just go home."

He was almost to the door before I'd realized he'd been serious about leaving. Jumping to my feet, I called to him, following with a curse when I banged my shin on the coffee table.

"Jasper! Ouch! Damn it! Wait." I hobbled toward him, thankful he'd stopped, even if he hadn't turned back around. "I don't want you to leave." I grabbed his hand, tugging on it, trying to get him to turn around.

His hand on the doorknob, he resisted my efforts. "Why, Bella? If you don't believe me, why do you want me to stay?"

"I don't know what I believe right now. I do know, though, that for six months, all I've thought about is you. I never should have asked that ridiculous question in the first place. I think, maybe, a small part of me was jealous at the thought of how many women you must have been with in order to be that damn talented." When he snorted, I tugged his hand again. "Please, don't go. It doesn't matter."

When he faced me, I breathed a sigh of relief. The half smile I adored teased his lips, a spark of mischief back in his eyes. Pulling me to him, he slid a finger under my chin, lifting it up, his mouth hovered inches above mine, his warm breath teasing across my skin. My eyes widened in anticipation, my tongue darting out to moisten my lips. His eyes flickered to it, his lip shifting into that damnable smirk. Tightening his hold on my hand, he twisted my arm behind me, tugging me even closer. I shifted my weight into him, my body molding against his, heat searing through me.

"How's your leg?" He whispered against my mouth, his tongue slipping out to drag across my bottom lip, disappearing before I could capture it with my mouth.

Dazed, I stuttered my answer, "Wha… my leg? Oh…uhm… it's fine."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to be distracted. So it doesn't matter?" His lips still rested on mine. When I tried to kiss him, he lifted his head enough to stop me.

"No," I shook my head, "It doesn't matter."

"So, when I kiss you here," his head turned, his lips tasting the spot behind my ear, "it doesn't matter?"

A shaky "No" escaped my lips.

And, if I do this," trailing lower, Jasper placed small dancing kisses down the side of my neck, "it doesn't matter?"

My breath caught, my mouth so dry I couldn't speak. He nipped my skin, his tongue tracing under the neckline of my tank top, coming to rest on the swell of my breast, over my pounding heart. Taking a step forward, then another, he moved me back against the wall in the entranceway. With his hand still entwined with mine, he slid down my back and over the swell of my ass, pulling my hips up to meet his. His free hand ghosted under my shirt to palm my breast, my nipple pebbling under his thumb, while his mouth captured mine in a mind-numbing kiss. His tongue plunged into my mouth, tasting, teasing. I met its thrusts, sliding my own against his, until he drew it into his own mouth.

Breaking apart, panting, Jasper whispered to me again, "If I stripped you naked right here and took you against the wall, would it still not matter?"

A desperate moan escaped me at the feel of his erection pressed against my stomach. I broke his grip and grabbed his shirt hem, shoving it up his chest, following it with kisses of my own. He leaned forward, allowing me to lift his shirt over his head, leaving it trapped around his shoulders. Meanwhile, he moved the hand that had been behind my back to the tie of my pants, tugging it loose, before pushing them and my panties down over my hips to fall around my ankles. His mouth claimed mine again, his fingers gliding along my opening, already wet with desire for him. My hips bucked against his delving fingers, my teeth capturing his pouting bottom lip, to keep from crying out when his fingers thrust inside me.

I fought with the button on his khakis, my mind lost in the ecstasy of his mouth on mine, his fingers inside me, his thumb rubbing the tingling nub at my apex. Thrusting to meet his seeking fingers, my head fell back against the wall when he stroked the tender pad of flesh behind my pelvic bone.

"Jasper, I…fuck…yes…God, yes," I panted, desperate pleas falling from my mouth, while his teeth savaged the skin at the crook of my neck.

Finally releasing the button, I dragged the zipper down, thanking whatever God would listen that there were no other obstacles to overcome when my hand slipped around his long, thick shaft. Pulling him free of the pants, my hand glided the length of him, collecting the moisture that accumulated on its tip. I tightened my grip around him, stroking his length, while he thrust against my hand. My other hand tangled in his silken curls, drawing his head down to mine, our lips and tongues savoring each other. Kicking my foot free of my pants, I hooked it around his hip, sliding his tip against my aching clit. His other hand lifted my hip, holding it in a grip sure to leave a mark. I didn't care. All I wanted was to quench the fire that he'd fanned to life inside me. Pushing harder against him ,I begged him to take me. He paused, hesitating, his grip loosening on my hip, the thrust of his fingers slowing.

"I'm safe, I trust you," I murmured against his mouth before sliding my tongue between his lips.

He removed his fingers, cupping my ass to lift me higher up the wall. Bracing his legs, he growled and thrust, sheathing himself inside me, my legs locking around his hips. With frenzied strokes, he moved in and out, my pelvis tilting to meet each thrust. Releasing my mouth, he claimed my breast, suckling the bud into a throbbing, hardened peak before moving to the other. My nails raked his back, scratching long furrows into his skin while I freed myself to the raging passion that consumed me. Screaming his name, my walls clenched around him and my orgasm exploded, pinpricks of light flashing behind my closed eyelids. Panting, I wrapped my hands around his tightened biceps, oblivious to anything but him. His hips pistoned into mine, his thrusts becoming more erratic. He buried his face in my neck, murmuring words I couldn't understand. With a final thrust, he roared my name, his cock pulsing, spilling his hot seed inside me. Jasper shivered with the aftershocks of his orgasm, his knees buckling under our combined weight. He held me tight while he eased us to the floor. Unlocking my ankles, I collapsed against him, my lips resting against his throat, the thrum of his pulse rushing underneath, tasting the salty sheen of sweat on his skin.

Feeling his softening flesh slip from inside me, I curled myself into him, whispering once again, "It doesn't matter." The low rumble in his chest from a light chuckle surrounded me, his arms tightening their hold on my body.

**xoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxox**

I'm not sure how long we laid there, our bodies basking in the afterglow, sweat cooling on our skin. My eyes drifted open and shut, flittering against the lethargy that had overtaken me. Jasper's body shifted under me, his muscles bunching and contracting, while he attempted to ease out from under my weight splayed across him. I whimpered, snuggling closer to the heat of his body. He dropped a kiss on my head, tightening his arms around me before letting go.

"I'll be right back, baby."

Watching him walk toward the hallway, dumbstruck by the symmetrical beauty of his body, I couldn't help wondering how he'd ever been a shy, inexperienced geek. Rodin's sculptures didn't compare to the form I gazed upon. I winced at the welted marks trailing down his back, though a bit exultant, knowing I'd put them there.

I pushed myself into a sitting position, snatching up the panties that lay in a dampened heap with my capris, before deciding against putting them back on. My shirt had never made it off my body while Jasper's was the only thing that ever made it off of his. My mouth went dry at the remembered urgency, both of us so desperate for each other we couldn't even undress. Jasper's reappearance in front of me, his open khakis slung low on his hips, renewed the embers of desire coiling inside me. My eyes were level with his taut abdomen, entranced by the dark blond trail of hair that whorled low on his abdomen, thickening as it disappeared behind the fabric of his pants. His husky drawl dragged me out of my musings.

"Come with me." Taking his outstretched hand, I allowed him to pull me to my feet, squealing when he swept me into his arms.

When he carried me down the hall, I heard the sound of running water growing louder with each step. Steam from the shower he'd started had begun filling the bathroom by the time we entered. He sat my bare ass on the counter, then pulled my tank top over my head and unclasped my bra, dropping both into the hamper next to the counter. My arms free of the fabric; I clasped them around him, teasing the sweat-dampened curls at the nape of his neck, while my tongue traced the shell of his ear, before pulling the lobe between my teeth. I felt the goose bumps rise on his skin where his chest pressed against mine. He shucked his pants down his hips, his already semi-erect penis springing free, and I hooked my legs around him, drawing his body closer, his shaft nudging against my slick folds. Tilting my hips up, I rocked against him, the friction driving me into mindless ecstasy. Throwing my head back, my breasts heaved as I struggled to slow my breathing, while every fiber of my being begged for surrender. Dropping one hand between us, I grasped his shaft, my fingers pressing on the hidden bar at its base, dragging him back and forth, up and down my throbbing clit. Jasper growled, his teeth biting into my shoulder, while he struggled against the urge to thrust into me, his hands gripping my hips, his fingers bruising my skin.

"Bella," his husky voice breathed out across my skin, "honey, I…FUCK…" he ground out when I tightened my grip, sliding him down to my wet core, his tip slipping inside me. I felt him shaking underneath my touch when I scooted my ass to the edge of the counter, my hand pumping down his hard shaft. "Baby, I…we can't…I need to…" He grabbed my wrist, pulling my hand away from him. I took his nipple in my mouth, rolling it between my teeth, before grazing them across the straining nub. "Uuuunnnnggggghhhh…God," he shoved his hips forward, burying himself deep inside me. He held my wrist over my head, his other arm wrapping around me to hold me flush against his body. "So…fucking…hot," his words punctuated the heavy thrusts of his body. I whimpered, tightening around him, my body absorbing the pounding of his questing hips.

"Yes, Jazz, aaahhh." I tilted my hips higher, hitching my legs around his waist, my head falling against the mirror over the sink.

The steaming shower filled the room with humidity, sweat poured down both our bodies, our skin gleaming. His mouth sought out my breast again, laving it with attention, then teasing the other, before lapping the sweat that pooled between them. He stroked in and out of me, his movements erratic. Muttered curses fell from his mouth to tease across my heated skin.

"Touch yourself for me," he begged, a strangled moan of satisfaction following when he felt the tips of my fingers grazing him while they worked frenetically across my clit.

I closed my eyes, turning my face into my upraised arm, passion coiling between my thighs. "No! Look at me, Bella. I want to see your eyes when you come for me." His words broke in panted breaths, moisture from his skin mingling with mine. He palmed my back, pressing our torsos together leaving my hand trapped between us, while our bodies raced to completion.

"Now, baby...come for me now." Emotions welled inside me, threatening to consume me when I met his hungry stare. Jasper's hips rolled against me, his voice softening. "Now," he repeated over and over, until I shattered, his name falling from my lips amidst a litany of profanities.

Jasper's jaw clenched, the muscles in his neck tightening, his voice drowning mine out when he erupted inside me, hot streams bathing my clenching walls. He wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my neck. His body vibrated against mine, while wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him. I leaned into him, my head resting against his chest, my breath hitching.

I didn't notice the chill in the room until Jasper shivered violently against me. It was then that the sounds of the now cold shower broke into my consciousness, and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me. Jasper trailed his tongue up my neck, causing me to shiver, too, before whispering in my ear.

"What's so funny, love?"

In a near swoon from the intimacy of his words, I almost forgot what had caused the giggles, until I shivered again from the chill in the bathroom.

"Uhm, we suck at water and energy conservation."

He threw his head back, a deep laugh bellowing out of him. Shifting his hips, his softened cock slipped from my body to rest against his thigh and I fought to hold in a whimper at the loss of its heavy fullness.

Jasper grabbed a washcloth from the rack next to the sink, reaching into the shower to moisten it before turning the water off. My skin prickled at the cold wetness when he wiped down my body, jolting at the cooling sensation on my tingling mound. He rinsed the cloth out in the sink next to me, then dragged it across his chest, a gasp escaping his mouth when I took it from him to wrap around his shaft, washing away the sticky aftermath of our lovemaking. Reaching over, I added the cloth to the clothes in the hamper, then slid languorously down his body when he pulled me forward off the counter.

Turning me toward the bedroom, he wrapped his arms around me and walked me forward to the bed; its linens still a tangled mess from the morning.

"I don't know about you, darlin', but I could use a nap. Join me?" Jasper murmured into my hair. At my wordless nod, he stepped around me to straighten the sheets, and then stretched himself out on the bed, the covers flipped back in invitation. Taking his hand, I allowed him to draw me down next to him, sighing when he covered us both, my head settling against his shoulder. His deep even breathing soon signaled when he'd drifted off and I let myself relax. The past two days had been a whirlwind, but I no longer questioned the logistics of why it happened. Closing my eyes, I remembered his whispered words from the night before. As sleep overtook me, I hoped he'd meant it when he asked to keep me, because I didn't want him to leave.

* * *

_**Thanks to AT&T for their slogan that I liberally borrowed for the chapter title.**_

_**I donated a new OneShot to the Fandom Fights Tsunami Relief effort. The story is themed around The Beatles' song In My Life. Donations will be accepted until the end of June. You can find more information on donations at fandomfightstsunami(DOT)blogspot(DOT)com**_

**In My Life story summary**_**: **__**A pregnant Bella is preparing a baby album for her unborn child. While going through the pictures, she recalls special places, people, and memories associated with each one. Some memories are sweet, some are painful, but through tears and perseverance and love, all have shaped her life and brought her joy in one way or another, as well as the love she might have never found otherwise.**_

_**I know updates are running slower than usual, but with good cause. Above and beyond the two WIPs I have going right now, I also beta a few stories, have been actively working on charity donations and contest entries, and finally, I 've also been furthering my horizons and have begun writing original fiction. **_

_**The first of my originals is currently posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, as part of their romance contest, and I will be updating every 3-4 days. I also have two others in the works, which I hope to begin posting within the week, also.**_

**That Summer:**_**Having lived a long, full life with family and friends, Nathaniel Jameson waits to join his beloved wife. Misty Hammond is a young woman trying to make a new life for herself, after her college dreams fall apart. When Misty becomes his aide, they develop a special friendship that transcends their generation gap. After Nate discovers Misty's biggest secret, will he be able to help correct the misunderstandings from her past, allowing him to finally find his way home?**_

_**www(DOT)thewriterscoffeeshop(DOT)com/library/viewstory(DOT)php?sid=4629**_

_**For those who asked, NO I'm not flouncing on my own stories. I just ask for your patience while I venture into other areas, as well. **_


	6. Chapter 6: You Had Me From Hello

_***Peeks in* Anyone still hanging around, wanting to read this? God I hope so! Thanks to all of my wonderful FB and twitter friends who knew why I was gone and why it took so long for an update. Your patience has been appreciated, and I hope you find it worth it.**_

_**Special thanks and bewb groups to my slightly inappropriate girlie crushes: Nails233 for her amazingly awesome beta skill, and butterflybetty for her eagle eye during pre-reading. Much love to both for their inexhaustible patience with me when we stay up all night writing! Check their stories out, they are incredible. **_

_**Jasper may be SM's, but his glasses-wearing, pierced, tattooed alter ego is all the product of my incredibly depraved mind. If I can come up with this, imagine all the other crazy thoughts I am capable of.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**You Had Me From Hello**

"_I don't know about you, darlin', but I could use a nap. Join me?" Jasper murmured into my hair. At my wordless nod, he stepped around me to straighten the sheets, and then stretched himself out on the bed, the covers flipped back in invitation. Taking his hand, I allowed him to draw me down next to him, sighing when he covered us both, my head settling against his shoulder. His deep even breathing soon signaled when he'd drifted off and I let myself relax. The past two days had been a whirlwind, but I no longer questioned the logistics of why it happened. Closing my eyes, I remembered his whispered words from the night before. As sleep overtook me, I hoped he'd meant it when he asked to keep me, because I didn't want him to leave. _

**xoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxox**

I woke to the gentle tug of fingers moving through the tangled curls of my hair. Snuggling into the warm body wrapped around mine, I murmured in appreciation, wincing when Jasper's fingers caught on a stubborn snarl. With a whispered sorry, he kissed my forehead. Eyes still closed, I moved my hand up to curl around his neck, contemplating drifting back off. All thoughts of sleep fled, though, at the soft snick of a camera shutter. My eyes flew open with a groan to see Jasper holding his cell phone, tapping the keys with his free hand.

"Why on earth did you just take my picture?" Shocked, I tried to grab his phone, but he stretched his hand away, tightening his other arm around me to stop me from scrambling across his body. "Jazz! Please delete it, it has to be awful."

"Not on your life. I promise, it isn't revealing, just suggestive." Trying to pacify me, he lifted his mouth to mine, taking possession of my lips in a soft kiss. "Besides, I needed a picture to go with your phone number."

"But," I shook my head, "couldn't you take one when I look more human? At least let me take a shower so my hair isn't a mess."

"Nope, this is perfect." He rolled me onto my back, moving over me and resting his weight on his elbows. I shivered when his mouth dropped to my neck, nipping at the sensitive skin at the curve of my shoulder. "Now," he kissed my shoulder, "I can" his mouth moved to the skin under my jaw, "show people," he slid his tongue to my ear, tugging the lobe between his teeth, "how hot," teasing kisses across my cheek to my mouth, "my girlfriend is."

My heart stopped at his words, a small gasp escaping, while his mouth angled across mine, possessing it in a toe-curling kiss. His questing tongue slid between my open lips, stroking across mine, sliding, tasting, teasing. When I tried to deepen the kiss, passion flaring inside me, he eased back, his mouth not demanding, but worshipping. Shifting to settle his knees between my thighs, he moved his hands to caress my cheeks. I let go of all thoughts, lost in the sensual intimacy of his touch. Sliding my hand up his arm, I rested my fingers against the pulse in his throat, feeling it race under my touch. The incongruity of the situation would have been laughable, if it weren't for the emotions filling the air. Our kisses seemed almost chaste, despite the fact that Jasper's naked body stretched out along mine. He held my eyes captive with his; swimming in the shimmering depths I saw emotions that threatened to consume me. Closing my eyes, my lashes fluttering to rest on my cheeks, I wondered if mine revealed as much.

I couldn't say how long we lay together, savoring each other and the newness of our shift from friends to couple. Our hands drifted over each other, Jasper easing his body next to mine, while we tentatively explored the lines and angles of each other's bodies. The shadows lengthened in my room, the late afternoon sun edging toward the horizon. I could have stayed there the remainder of the night, loving and being loved, but my body decided otherwise. With another gentle kiss to his shoulder, I slid off the bed, catching the questioning look in Jasper's eyes.

"I…uhm…bathroom." My face flooded with color while I turned away to pull on a robe.

With a huff, realizing how stupid it was to be embarrassed, I faced the bed again. Jasper had sat up, his back turned to me, and I couldn't help admiring the clean symmetrical lines and brightly colored details of his tattoo. The tattoo. One more thing I wanted to know about. There were still so many things about him that I didn't know yet, even though we'd been friends for months. Sure, I knew the basics, but I didn't _know _him, what made him happy, or sad, what he wanted from life. _Girlfriend_. He'd called me his girlfriend. My heart raced at the weight of that one word.

Before he could turn around and see me staring at him, I walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I took care of my aching bladder, then washed my hands, a coiling heat settling low in my stomach when I recalled how wanton I'd been just a few hours earlier. Another bloom of color crossed my face. The way I'd acted since Jasper showed up on my doorstep, that wasn't me. Sure, I enjoyed sex, but I'd never enjoyed it quite that much. Even with my body sore from our continuous lovemaking, I wanted to be in his arms again. We'd pulled each other right into bed; I only hoped we were compatible out of it, too.

Swallowing hard, steeling my nerves, I reached for the doorknob. Pulling open the door, I saw him looking out the window, his pants on but undone. He turned to face me when he heard me clear my throat.

"Jasper, I…," I began speaking at the same time he did.

"Bella, look…," we both stopped, waiting for the other to finish speaking. Then, we both began again.

"I was wondering if…"

"Do you think we could…"

Meeting each other's eyes, we laughed. Jasper strode over to where I stood in the bathroom doorway. He grasped my chin gently in his hand, his lips brushing across mine.

"Hold your thought. I was wondering if I could cook you dinner, since I haven't given you a chance to go grocery shopping yet."

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great. But if you're going to cook, we still need to go to the grocery store. You saw how empty my fridge is."

He kissed me again. "Yours might be empty, but mine is full of food. Get dressed; I thought I could take you back to my place," he paused, his voice hesitant, "or, you can follow me in your car, if you'd prefer."

"One car sounds fine, you'll just have to bring me back home later, if it's not a problem?"

"No, not at all. If you wanted…never mind," he started, a nervous blush filling his cheeks. He let go of my chin, dropping his eyes to the floor, while his fingers twirled the sash on my robe.

"If I wanted what, Jazz?"

"Nothing, it's fine. I'll bring you back whenever you're ready to come home."

"Jazz?" He looked up, chagrin in his glance. "What were you going to say?"

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to meet my eyes, "it's just, if you want, you could stay at my place tonight."

I reached down and plucked his fingers loose from where they were entangled in my sash, taking his hand in mine, before leaning up to give him a kiss. "I'd like that."

"Really?" His smile brightened the room, light dancing in his eyes. "Well, then, get a move on. I'm starving!"

"Okay, give me a half an hour to gather up some things and take a shower. Somehow, I missed out on the one I'd planned to take earlier." It was my turn to blush, knowing it had been my fault.

"I think I'll let you take this one alone, you might get done a little bit faster. You seem to get distracted if I join you," he chuckled, pushing me back through the bathroom door and turning on the water. Then, bending down, he kissed my neck below my ear, sending a shiver up my spine. "Don't take too long, babe," he whispered, before stepping out and closing the door.

Untying my robe, I let it slip to the floor. I contemplated calling him back, but the delicious soreness between my legs convinced me otherwise. I stepped into the steaming water, relishing the feel of the pulsating jets on my well-used muscles. I washed my hair twice before conditioning it and letting it sit in my hair for a few minutes, knowing that if I didn't, I'd never get the snarls out. While I waited to rinse my hair, I made short work of shaving my legs and washing my body, trying not to remember how much more I'd enjoyed it when it was Jasper's hands moving across my skin. Leaning under the spray, I rinsed off, then turned off the water. Bundling my hair up, I toweled off, a giddy laugh escaping me when I saw what the condensation revealed on the mirror. Jasper must have snuck into the bathroom while I'd showered. Traced in the moisture was a rose and heart. For a second time since waking up, my heart clenched again. He seemed almost too good to be real; it would be easy to fall in love with him. Did I dare?

Not wanting to mess up his artwork, I brushed my teeth without wiping the mirror. Peering through the thin slivers that had been wiped clear by his fingers, I applied a light touch of makeup. I twisted my hair in a loose twist on the back of my head, securing it with a clip. With a final smile at the simple sweetness of what he'd done, I picked up my toothbrush and stepped out to my room to get dressed.

From the living room, the muted sounds of the television drifted into the bedroom, too low to understand, but nice nonetheless. I chalked up our easy comfort around each other to our friendship. Pulling on a pair of cream lace panties and matching bra, I tossed another panty set on the bed with my toothbrush to put in my overnight bag. I found a pair of black yoga pants in the bottom of my dresser and paired it with layered turquoise and white tank tops. I added jeans and a hot pink belted tunic to my pile, then debated about night clothes. With a smirk, I packed the bag, grabbing nothing else. I'd talk Jasper out of a t-shirt at his place.

Walking out to the living room, I found him stretched out on the sofa, a college football game on the TV. Behind the black-framed glasses, his eyes were closed, his face soft and almost innocent in repose. Without that disarming smile of his, it was easy to see the geeky college boy he told me he'd been. Sexy as fuck geeky college boy, but still I could see it. The last 48 hours had been strange, but I wouldn't give up the end result for anything. Suddenly, an idea struck me. Walking over to my purse on quiet feet, I pulled out my cell phone and snapped my own picture of him. _My boyfriend_. I suppressed a giggle at how juvenile the expression sounded, given how we'd spent the last couple days. Nonetheless, I saved it in my phone, assigning it to Jasper's number.

"Like what you see, darlin'?" his slow drawl drifted across the room, his eyes still closed.

Walking over to him, I sat on the edge of the sofa, leaning over to tease his mouth with mine.

'That I do, cowboy. Now, what's for dinner?" When his lips curled in that damnable smirk, I laughed, "I'm not on the menu tonight."

Faster than I could blink, he grabbed my arms and flipped over, putting me under him on the sofa. His eyes ravished my body, causing a heated blush to drift up my face.

"Well now, where's the fun in that? But, I suppose I can tantalize your palate just as well as I've tantalized everything else." His tongue traced the curve of my bottom lip before continuing, "You are delicious, though." He stood, extending a hand to help me to my feet. "All set?"

At my wordless nod, he picked up my bag. I slipped on my sandals, grabbed my purse, and followed him to the door, where he waited, holding it open for me. He stood to the side while I locked it, resting a hand on my back when we walked to his truck. He opened my door, dropping the bag behind the seat, and waited until I was settled before closing it and walking to the driver's side. Once he'd secured his seatbelt and started the truck, he took my hand in his, lifting it to his mouth for a kiss, before settling them on his thigh.

On the drive, Jasper asked about my family, wanting to know if I'd always lived in Seattle, how I'd met Angela and Ben. I answered each one, telling him stories about what it had been like growing up in a small town, stories about Angela and me in college. Then, I asked him about how he and Ben met. He told me a funny story about Ben almost blowing up the Chem lab in their first class together, one I was certain Ben had never told Angela. I'd be sure to rectify that the next time Ben gave me a hard time about something. In no time, Jasper was pulling into his parking space at his apartment building. I waited while he walked around to open my door, reaching for my bag, but he beat me to it. When we reached his door, he hesitated.

"It's kind of small, but it works for me. I hope you feel comfortable here, too."

He jangled his keys, unlocking the door, then pushed it open for me to precede him. I wasn't sure what to expect, but what I saw wasn't it. The room was done in muted shades of brown and cream, dark orange and yellow used to add bits of color in the throw pillows and artwork. A brown leather sectional took up a good portion of the living room, set across from two large windows flanking a wall mounted TV. A small, square glass-topped dining table sat off to the side, the kitchen open to the entire room. The thing that surprised me the most in the room wasn't the décor, though. It was the small tortoiseshell cat curled up in one of the cocoa striped arm chairs.

"You have a cat?" My eyebrow shot up in surprise, while I looked between the pretty animal and him.

"Shit, I didn't think to ask. You aren't allergic, are you?" Worry clouded his face.

"No, I'm not allergic, but I am surprised."

"Surprised? Why?"

"It's not often you see a single guy with a cat for a pet. Is it friendly?" I walked closer, waiting to stroke the animal.

"It's a he, and yes, he's very friendly, almost obnoxiously so. I didn't adopt him, he adopted me. Just showed up one day and wouldn't go away. Once you sit down, he'll be right in your lap. His name is Wicket." He walked to a closed door, reaching in and setting my bag on the floor, before closing it again.

"Wicket? Where did that come from?" I reached down and stroked him, his fur downy soft under my hand. The cat opened one eye to peek at me, his chest rumbling with a loud purr.

"It's…well…Have you ever seen the Star Wars movies?" Jasper looked to the other side of the room, avoiding my glance again.

"Yeah, I've seen them. My dad loves sci-fi, so I learned to love it, too. But what does that have to do with his name?"

He cleared his throat, seeming embarrassed, "Well, Wicket was a character in one of the movies. He's an Ewok."

A delighted giggle escaped me. "You're serious, aren't you?" When he nodded, I laughed some more. "Oh, hun, you _are_ a geek. You named your cat after a Star Wars character; I love it!" Scooping up the animal I sat down, laying him in my lap.

"Well, if you've seen them, then you can see the resemblance," Jasper huffed, coming over to sit on the arm of the chair, a bit indignant at my teasing.

I picked the cat up again, turning him to face me. I fell into peals of laughter when the cat gave me a disgusted look. "Oh my God, you're right, he does!" I cuddled the animal, letting him settle into my lap again, where he promptly fell asleep, rumbling purrs still vibrating through his body.

"I like this," Jasper murmured, also petting Wicket.

"What's that?" I asked, still distracted by the animal.

"You being here in my home, petting my cat, all of it. It makes me regret taking so long to say something, and pissed that it took being jealous of someone else to spur me to do something." Pulling his hand away, he looked at me, "So, dinner. Is there anything you won't eat?"

"No, I'm pretty flexible." Confusion filled my voice, "What do you mean jealous?"

"Yeah, I noticed the flexibility." He winked, avoiding my question, and standing to walk into the tidy kitchen.

I decided to let it go, knowing that in his time, he'd open up to me. Soon, the tantalizing aroma of sautéing vegetables filled the air. Wicket's ears perked up, one eye opening, when he heard the sound of an electric can opener. He darted to where Jasper stood near the sink, filling a small food bowl. Brushing off my lap, I stood and walked over to the kitchen, too. I took a minute to wash my hands, before leaning against the counter. He moved around the kitchen like a dancer, fluid and graceful. A small saucepan bubbled merrily under its lid, steam escaping around the sides, while a wok sizzled with chopped vegetables and thin strips of pork. Jasper made short work of grating a piece of ginger, adding the shavings to a bowl containing some type of sauce. When he poured it in the pot, the aroma of the fresh ginger filled the room, mingled with soy sauce and garlic.

"It smells delicious. Where did you learn to cook?" My eyes never left him, admiring the easy way he handled the assortment of kitchen tools.

"My momma taught me. She always said cooking was a skill anyone needed, not just my sisters. I found I enjoyed it, with the added side benefit of impressing pretty ladies who would bother to join me for a meal." A playful grin teased across his face, causing the dimple in his cheek to appear.

"That's great. Are you and your mom close?" Wicket brushed around my ankles, demanding to be picked up. Accommodating him, I stepped away from the stove, not wanting his fur to get in the food.

"Yeah, we are. I talk to her at least once a week. She and my youngest sister, Vicki, are supposed to be coming up to visit next month. It'll be the first time I've seen any of my family since I moved." He pulled out dishes, scooping a mound of rice on to each, before covering it with the stir fry. "What can I get you to drink? I have Coke, wine, or, being a good Southern boy, a pitcher of sweet tea."

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped; he pronounced tea like tae, drawling it out. "Some tea would be great," emphasizing the pronunciation of tea.

"Well, darlin', you say tea, I say tae. Either way, it's sure to quench your thirst." He stopped to give me a lingering kiss, before pulling the pitcher from the refrigerator and filling two glasses. My knees melted, making me grateful for the wall I leaned up against. "Now, put down the beast; dinner is served." I set Wicket down, laughing when he shot Jasper a condescending look. "Great, you've won over my cat. He was incorrigible before, he'll be unbearable now."

Washing my hands again, I joined him at the table, where he'd set the plates and glasses, before lighting a pair of candles. The wicks were fresh, indicating he'd never used them. I found comfort in it, a fluttering in my stomach that he'd meant everything he had said earlier about there being no one else.

"Are you trying to seduce me with romance and candles, Mr. Whitlock?" I asked, while he held my chair for me to sit down.

"Only if you wish to be seduced, Ms. Swan," he murmured against my neck, causing me to shiver. He chuckled, "I'll let you eat."

He sat across from me, waiting for me to sample my dinner first. I scooped a forkful, delighting in the burst of flavor in such a simple dish. "Jazz, this is delicious. You've done your momma proud."

"I'll be sure to tell her you said so the next time I talk to her," he replied, before lifting his own fork.

Throughout the meal, I asked him questions about his family, finding out that he's the second youngest of four, with three sisters. His father also worked with computers, his mother had stayed home and raised their family. He told me stories about growing up with three sisters: forced tea parties, dress up clothes, and Barbie dolls. I giggled at the thought of the gorgeous man sitting in front of me as a little boy, prancing around in a princess gown, while drinking tea. He sent me a withering glance, before laughing himself.

"Well, don't think you'll ever see it. I think I managed to burn all the pictures that might have existed," he retorted, standing to take both our empty plates into the kitchen.

I picked up our glasses and followed, bumping him away from the sink.

"You cooked, I'll do the dishes. It's only fair."

I appreciate that, love," his drawl of the endearment sent desire coiling through my blood. "I'd hate to get dishpan hands. But really, you can just rinse them and put them in the dishwasher."

Jasper stood behind me at the sink, his arms wrapped around my middle, placing kisses on my shoulder while I washed the dishes. Drying my hands on the towel lying on the counter, I turned to face him, resting my hands on his broad chest. His lips teased across my neck to my quickening pulse, before lifting his head to look at me.

"Want to watch a movie? Listen to some music? What would you prefer?"

Thoughts of curling up with him on the sofa came with both, so either option worked for me.

"Hhhmmm. I'm not sure, what's your movie collection look like? Is it full of blood and gore and aliens?"

"Only a portion of it." He stepped back, taking my hand in his and leading me into the living room and over to a tall cabinet with glass doors. He opened the doors, stepping back and motioning with his hand. "Here you go. Pick whatever you want; I'll watch anything you choose." He turned on a small lamp in the corner, turning off the overhead light. "Do you want some popcorn? We could pretend we're at the movies. By the way, I would like to take you out for a proper date soon."

"I'd call that little picnic in the park a proper date, thank you very much." I pulled out a copy of Meet Joe Black before turning around, "I had a wonderful time this afternoon."

The smirk was back, curling his lips in a way I knew got him out of a ton of trouble on pure charm alone. "Me too, darlin', me too."

Flustered, color flooded my face."I didn't mean… I was taking about…" He silenced me with a kiss.

"I know what you meant; I'm teasing. Now, popcorn?"

I nodded, walking over to curl into a corner of the sofa; Wicket jumping into my lap the moment I'd settled. Within minutes, he returned with a bowl. Placing it next to my legs, he set up the DVD player, then stretched out next to me on the sofa, his head resting against my legs and the bowl on his stomach. Wicket stretched, kicking him in the head, before pulling his legs back under him.

"Fucking cat! Keep it up and you'll find yourself back on the streets," Jasper grumbled, before hitting play on the remote.

I leaned forward, whispering to the cat, "Don't worry, I won't let him toss you out. He's all talk." The cat began purring in agreement, while Jasper leaned back and shot me a look.

We cuddled together to watch the movie, Jasper lacing his fingers in mine. I yawned a couple of times, drifting off to sleep before it ended. I woke to Jasper carrying me into his room. I managed to help him get my clothes off, smiling when he grabbed a t-shirt out of his dresser and pulled it over my head. Sliding under the covers behind me, he slid an arm under my head, pulling me against his chest. I curled into him, his heart beating a steady rhythm under my cheek, my hand rising and falling with his slow even breaths. I felt his chest rumble when he whispered against my hair.

"Yeah, I really like this. 'Night, darlin'."

** xoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxox **

* * *

_**Songs that inspired this chapter:**_

_**Insatiable by Prince**_

_**Feelin' Love by Paula Cole**_

_**You Had Me From Hello by Kenny Chesney**_

**_I'm not sure how much of this is left, Maybe one more chapter and an epilogue, a few outtakes, one of which was won by a dear friend on FB in a charity auction to support the victims of the Joplin, MO tornados. Babe, your outtake is next, and soon, I promise. _**

**_Please check out my lovely beta's story, Lovin' on the Bayou by nails233, part of the TWCS Romance Contest for original fiction, and give it a vote, should you feel so inclined. It's an amazing story. www(DOT)thewriterscoffeeshop(DOT)com/library/index(DOT)php_**


	7. CH 7: Baby, Don't Forget My Number

_***Tip-toes in, head hung in shame* Anyone still hanging around, wanting to read this? God I hope so! I know – I KNOW, it's been literally forever. Honestly, if any story I ever wrote were in danger of being abandoned, it would have been this one. I pretty much lost most of my confidence in this story due to something personal that happened, and it took me forever to get it back. **_

_**But enough of that. Here it is the last full chapter of LYFDtT. The epilogue is more than half done, and with the amazing motivation of my friends, as well as your wonderful support and reviews that have continued to roll in despite my hiatus, I am diligently tapping away on it. I'm not going to give you a timeframe, because we all know the minute I do, the Fates conspire against me to screw up my well-laid plans.**_

_**Special thanks and bewb groups to my slightly inappropriate girl crush, MaverickWrit, who jumped in last minute to help me get this betaed and out to you. Any mistakes are mine, because I don't know when to leave well enough alone. **_

_**Jasper may be SM's, but his glasses-wearing, pierced, tattooed alter ego is all the product of my incredibly depraved mind. If I can come up with this, imagine all the other crazy thoughts I am capable of.**_

**CHAPTER 7**

**Baby, Don't Forget My Number**

Surrounded in warmth, I slowly drifted to consciousness. A persistent rumbling vibrated next to my head, the sound reminiscent of a motorcycle idling outside a closed window. Comfortable, content, and more relaxed than I could remember having been in a long time, I snuggled deeper into the warmth. A light, tickling sensation brushed my cheek, and I rubbed my face against the pillow to push away the stray hair. Must have left my hair down overnight. The sensation returned the minute I stop moving, brushing across my nose. Crinkling my face in irritation, I slipped a hand out from under the covers, intent on brushing away whatever had fallen across my face. Instead, I encountered — fur? My eyes flew open to look into a pair of feral green-gold eyes surrounded by a silky coat. The rumbling became louder, punctuated by the scratch of a pink tongue across the back of my hand. A cat. Jasper's cat. I was in Jazz's bed.

As if I needed confirmation, I felt stirring behind me. Then the weight across my stomach tightened, calloused fingers sliding under the hem of my shirt to stroke my stomach. The arm under my head moved, the fingers tensing, and then straightening. Wicket's attention shifted, his eyes watching the movement in rapt fascination. Until, in a flurry of motion . . .

"Sonuva bitch!" The warmth at my back disappeared when Jasper leaned over me to flip the cat off the bed. "You mangy, miserable ball of fur! So help me God, you'll be at the shelter before you can fucking blink."

Stifling a laugh at Jazz's tirade, I lost it completely when Wicket stood up, blinked, meowed, turned, and with a flick of his tail, sauntered back out through the barely open door. Rolling onto my back, I pressed my hand over my mouth, my body shaking, while tears slid from the corner of my eyes. Jasper's shot a final heated glare after the indifferent animal before turning his attention to me. Seeing the primal need in his eye, I slid off the bed and made a beeline for the bathroom, managing to close the door before he caught me.

"Awwww, darlin'," his cajoling carried through the closed door. "I just wanted to kiss you good morning."

_HAH! Just a kiss, my ass._ In two days, I'd learned EXACTLY what that look meant. Not that I was adverse to the idea, but between morning breath and my bladder, I needed five minutes to pull myself together.

When I stepped back out not even five minutes later, I'd also managed to pull my snarled curls into some semblance of order. My finger twisted in the hem of Jasper's t-shirt where it grazed across my thighs, revealing a nervousness I tried to contain. Each time I opened my eyes, I expected to discover it had all been a dream – a deliciously, hot, sexy dream. If it was, then Pixar had nothing on the special effects my mind was producing. Even the "leading man" proved to be better than anything Hollywood could have ever dreamed up. And he was all mine.

The bed covers had been straightened out and were neatly folded down. Jasper lounged against the headboard on a pile of pillows, his sleep pants riding low enough on his hips to reveal the lack of underwear – even if the prominent erection on display hadn't been clue enough. The man exuded sex from the tips of his toes, to every blond curl on his head. His glasses still rested on the night table, the corners of his eyes crinkling when he tried to focus on me from across the room.

Patting the mattress, he inclined his head. "It's early, darlin'; come back to bed."

Strolling over with feigned nonchalance, I accepted the hand he extended toward me. With a tug, I tumbled into his lap, his hands moving to push my hair away from my face. My breath caught at the heat and emotion in his gaze, his warmth flowing over me. Surreptitiously, I pinched my leg. He was real; it was all real. Cinnamon-scented breath teased across my cheeks, followed by the slow tracing of the pads of his thumbs.

"Good morning," I whispered, my heart rate accelerating to the trip hammer pace that Jasper's presence incited.

"It is now." He leaned closer, his lips ghosting across mine.

Once . . .

Twice . . .

Opening under the tender assault, I welcomed the heavy plunder of his tongue inside my mouth. When Jasper's hands moved to the back of my head, I braced mine on the mattress on either side of him and repositioned myself to straddle his hips. My ass brushed his cock, eliciting a moan that vibrated throughout his body. His hands slid lower, grazing across my pebbled nipples under the soft cotton tee, before coming to rest at the curve of my waist. His fingers dug into the muscles, pressing and manipulating. Each touch was a spark to a primed fuse.

I lifted my head, allowing room for his lips to brush along the column of my throat, flushing when Jasper paused to nip at the thrumming pulse. Moving lower to capture my nipple through the shirt, the moist heat of his mouth saturated the fabric, dragging it across the sensitive bud. Needing to regain some control, I placed my hand in the middle of his chest and pushed myself upright. Jasper followed, his attention turning to the other nipple. Succumbing to his touch, my fingers tangled in his hair in encouragement.

Lower still, he grabbed the shirt between his teeth and tugged it up, his lips blazing a fiery trail down my sternum, and my body arching into his exploration. Lost in sensation, I jumped at the delicate brush across the lacy barrier of my panties, writhing when the touch became more persistent. Taking his time, each movement calculated to keep our bodies touching, Jasper eased himself onto his knees while laying me on my back. His mouth returned to mine, drowning me in passion, his fingers sliding under the lace, stroking . . . pressing . . . teasing.

"Exquisite," Jasper murmured, pulling away long enough to drag the shirt over my head with his free hand.

My body quivered, every cell tingling in anticipation. The flames of desire he'd kindled burst into a conflagration sure to devour me, the willing supplicant in its path. Jasper continued his exploration of my body, his hands and mouth seeking out erogenous zones I'd never realized existed: the underside of my breast, the curve of my waist, the crease at the top of my thigh. But then his mouth pressed against the damp lace between my legs, his breath tantalizingly warm across the sensitive flesh hidden underneath.

"Shame these are about to be destroyed." His voice melted through the hazed fog of desire, coupled by a tug and the faint sound of tearing fabric. "I'll buy you a dozen more to replace them."

My protests disappeared in a keening whine when he slid his hands under my ass and lifted my hips, bringing me closer to the welcome invasion of his lips and tongue. Helpless under the onslaught of his mouth, I gripped the sheets and surrendered, my eyelids fluttering shut in an effort to prolong the sensations. Pulsing coils of heat burnt liquid fire through my veins, radiating from where he devoted his attention. Hotter, higher; the friction stoked the flames until I sobbed his name, begging him for release. It was only then that he entered me, fully sheathing himself inside with one thrust. My well-used body ached at the pressure, the twinge of pain only heightening the pleasure. Merciless, intent only on bringing us both to completion, he moved with me, hips rolling in an undulating dance of desire.

Fighting the languid warmth that overwhelmed me, I opened my eyes to meet Jasper's. Passion, and so much more, reflected back at me in the summer green irises. Sweat shined on his chest, the corded muscles of his biceps tightening under the strain of supporting my body while he thrust into me. Circling my legs around his waist, I reached up to wrap my arms around his back and pull him closer. Nuzzling into his neck, I felt the rasp of his morning scruff against my cheek. I breathed deep, musky sandalwood flooding my senses.

Jasper braced his elbows on either side of me, cradling me to him as if I were something precious, someone to be cherished. Filled with wonder at the emotions his touch conveyed, I stroked down his back, my touch soft and tentative until I cupped his ass. He shifted, arching into me at a different angle, each slow, deep stroke pushing my need into overdrive. With another thrust and roll of his hips, I dissolved in a burst of heat and light. Jasper tensed, my name sliding from his mouth in husky moan at the feel of the clenching walls surrounding him. The taut muscles of his ass flexed under my grasping fingers, and his pace became erratic as he reached the precipice. Growling my name once more, he buried himself inside me, his body shaking at the force of his release. His breathing was ragged, and his whispered words were muffled against my skin, but I heard enough to piece them together. Even if I hadn't, after the way he had held me — made love to me — I didn't need them. My own feelings, though buried deep in my heart, mirrored what I'd seen in his eyes, felt in each kiss, and knew with every fiber of my being. Too soon or not, I was falling in love with Jasper Whitlock.

XoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxox

The next time I woke, it was to an empty bed, the smell of fresh coffee and bacon, and the steady drone of a television in the background. Rolling onto my back, I shoved myself up to lean against the headboard, tucked the sheet under my arms and pushed my hair out of my face. An incredulous giggle escaped me when I glanced around the room, getting a good look at my surroundings for the first time without the added distraction of Jasper's presence. The wood and forged iron furniture had an understated rustic quality, but when paired with the gray and black linens . . . "simple elegance" was the best I could come up with to describe it. My bag sat on a winged armchair in the corner, my shoes tucked underneath.

Curling my toes into the luxurious sheets, I stretched my arms over my head before giving myself a hug. It was then I noticed the rose on the pillow next to mine, its stem piercing a sheet of notepaper. I picked it up, noting that the thorns had been removed. Closing my eyes, I nestled my nose into the center if its fragrant petals and breathed deep. The deep, vibrant burgundy bloom, easily the diameter of a grapefruit, exuded a heady aroma that flooded my senses. A wistful smile curled the corners of my lips at the romanticism of my boyfriend.

_Boyfriend. _

Such an innocuous term for an adult relationship. But really, what other word was there? "Lover" didn't cover the emotion; "partner" felt cold and callous, more like a business arrangement, and there had been nothing remotely businesslike in our actions of the past forty-eight hours. _And to think, if I had ignored the text . . . _Shaking the thought away, I opened my eyes again. The paper crinkled under my tightened grip, reminding me of the note. Sliding it from the stem, I laid the rose against my breast and opened the folded piece of paper.

_Darling-_

_When you're ready, brunch is waiting._

_J. _

Biting my lip to hold back a girlish squeal at the casual term of endearment, I nonetheless couldn't help the wave of giddiness that filled me. If I had been home alone, I would have been dancing on my bed, while calling Angela to flail like a lovesick teen.

_Shit! Angela! _

Tossing back the covers, I scrabbled out of bed, retrieving my cell phone from my bag. I stroked my thumb across the screen, bringing it to life, and cringed when I saw the number of missed calls and text messages. Not bothering to read all the texts since they would be variations of the same theme, I opened the most recent one, sent the afternoon before.

**from Ang:**

**don't know whether to be embarrassed or cheer! :D be careful! call me!**

I shook my head at the message, then hit reply and typed out a quick response.

**to Ang:**

**be embarrassed, I still am! I'm fine talk to you tomorrow Thanks for the advice, Mom :P**

After hitting send, I checked to make sure there were no messages from anyone else, then turned my phone off. I planned to enjoy the rest of the day in peace. The next morning would be soon enough for the real world to intrude on my idyllic weekend. With that thought in mind, I pulled a change of clothes from my bag and laid it on the bed. While my stomach rumbled in protest, I hurried through a quick shower, plaiting my hair to keep the damp curls under control. Giving myself a once-over in the mirror, I noted the heightened color on my cheeks and the bright gleam in my eyes. My body ached, but it wasn't an unpleasant sensation, not when I recalled exactly what caused it. With a smirk and an audacious wink, I blew a kiss at the mirror. I had hot food, caffeine, and a gorgeous cowboy waiting for me. Nothing in life could top that.

XoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxox

"So?" Angela sidled into my office, closing the door behind her.

"What?" I turned away, hiding the smirk that turned up the corner of my lips. Jasper had driven me home the night before and cooked dinner at my house. Somehow, our goodnight kiss had ended with him staying overnight again, not that I was going to complain. In just three nights, I had become very used to waking up wrapped in his arms.

"Oh, don't give me that shit!" Angela exclaimed. "I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I KNOW what I almost walked in on Saturday. Then, all I hear from you the entire weekend is one measly text saying you're fine, and today you saunter in here, glowing from every pore and looking like a very smug kitty who got a more than healthy dose of cream. Cough it, Bells!"

Snickering, I dropped my purse into my bottom drawer, sank into my chair, and took a languid stretch. "Well, since you have it all figured out, you don't need to hear anything from me."

"Bullshit! I want to know if the Cowboy Casanova measured up to your expectations."

I felt the blood rush to my face, and I let loose a very unladylike snort.

_Measure up? Oh Lord, she had no earthly idea exactly how well he had measured up - in every possible way._

"Isabella Marie Swan! I _know_ that look!" Angela exclaimed, narrowing her eyes to take me in. Planting herself on the corner of my desk, she folded her arms across her chest, and in an imperious tone, continued, "I want details. All the details; don't leave anything out."

"Forget it, Ang. I'm not going to kiss and tell."

"Ha! Since when? You always tell me about your escapades," Angela insisted, not budging.

I was spared having to answer by a crisp knock. The door to my office opened, followed by Jasper peering around it. The familiar blond curls were less tousled than they had been two hours earlier, when he had reluctantly left my bed to head home, feed Wicket, and get ready for work. My heart constricted, and then swelled, at the memory.

"Oh, sorry. I don't want to interrupt anything. I thought I'd drop off a cup of coffee on the way back to my desk. I know you usually have one as soon as you get here." Jasper entered the room and walked across to where I sat behind my desk. Handing me the cup in his hand, he leaned over, bringing his lips within a hair's breadth of mine. "Good morning, sugar," he whispered, the warmth of his breath ghosting across my mouth, followed by a chaste kiss. He pulled back slightly, his eyes crinkling under the force of his broad smile. "Sleep alright?"

"Perfect," I murmured, leaning forward for another kiss, while ignoring the indiscreet cough behind me.

Angela persisted. "Excuse, me? Best friend in the room. And last I checked, this was still work."

Jasper smiled against my mouth, and then squeezed my hand when I leaned back and whipped my head around to glare at her.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Aren't you the one who banged your husband in the IT lab?" I retorted.

Jasper stifled a laugh before adding, "Uhm, can we not take that conversation any further? Besides Ben being my best friend, I do have to work in said lab." Mollified, I flopped back into my chair, lifting the cup of coffee to my mouth before I really embarrassed Angela with tales with which she had regaled me over the years. Satisfied I wasn't going to say any more about it, he turned his attention to my friend. "And good morning to you, too, Angela. I'm sure you'll forgive me if I don't greet you the same way I did my girlfriend."

Angela's jaw fell open, and then snapped shut, her eyes widening like saucers. Her reaction to his little bombshell was enough for me to begin contemplating exactly how I would reward him for leaving her speechless. Lifting my eyebrow and tilting my head in a "so there" motion, I gave up on hiding my smug smile. Jasper squeezed my hand again, drawing my eyes back to him.

"Lunch?"

"I'll check my schedule and send you a message, okay?" I offered, the promise evident in my voice.

'Then I'll let you get to work." He nodded at Angela, who was still sitting flabbergasted in silence on my desk, and left the room, the door closing behind him with a quiet click.

Silence filled the room, Angela's head swiveling between me and the closed door and back again. Ignoring the obvious elephant in the room, I opened my laptop and brought it to life. I wasn't saying a word until Angela did. As usual, she didn't disappoint me.

"Girlf —? Wait, I —" She glanced at the door again, restraining the high-pitched squeal creeping into her voice. "Did he say girlfriend?"

"Mmm-hhmm." _Wow, she beat the start-up menu. Impressive._ Angela's lack of restraint could be predictable at times, to be honest. When I refused to elaborate, she leaned over and pulled my hair. "Ow! Damn it, that hurt! What are you a preschooler on the playground?" Pissed, I rubbed the tender spot on my scalp.

"Don't you dare be coy, missy! Spill it!" Angela demanded, both her eyebrows lifting high into her hairline.

"Get your ass off my desk. Don't you have work to do? I know I have plenty, it's Monday morning."

With a muttered groan, Angela slid to a standing position, then took a seat in the wingback chair that faced mine. "It can wait. This is much more important. I have patiently listened to you pine for the last six months; you owe me this." Settling back, she crossed her legs, her fingers drumming a steady tattoo on the leather-covered arm.

Exasperated, I gave in. "Fine. I'll talk, but only what I want to share. No sex details, now or ever. And you have to promise to drop it once you leave the room. Deal?"

Her fingers stopped drumming. "But, Bells—"

"That's the offer, Ang. Take it or leave it."

Angela crossed her arms and jutted out her bottom lip. Realizing how ineffective her pouting was, she huffed. "Fine. I'll take it. You'll tell me everything eventually, anyway. You _always_ tell me."

XoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxoxOXOxox

Thankfully, I had a light workload and no client appointments until after lunch. Recounting the weekend, even a PG version that left out the sexual details and glossed over Jasper's past, took the better part of an hour — mostly because Angela wouldn't stop interrupting me. While I didn't tell her about the piercing, knowing it would invoke a round of questioning I did NOT want to get into, mentioning the tattoo had been enough to send her off on a tangent that I was hard-pressed to rein her in from. She swooned over the picnic, giggled about the cat, and cooed over the rose and brunch. When she was finally satisfied, I shooed her out of my office, insisting she needed to get busy, as did I. Pausing at the door, she looked me over, a beneficent smile on her face.

"Don't get me wrong, I liked Jazz well enough before. But if this—" she waved her hand, encompassing me from tip to toe, "is the result of you two being together for one weekend, I heartily approve of him sticking around for the foreseeable future. We all need to do dinner together, soon."

My office line chose that moment to ring, cutting off any response I might have been able to give. I answered it while nodding my head in her direction and flapping my hand for her to leave. She smiled and winked, mouthing the words "I mean it" before she left. The remainder of my morning was spent in tying up several contracts and fielding phone calls from clients. I managed to send a quick message to Jasper, telling him that I could only manage lunch if we ate in the office. He responded with a smiley face, and then texted me later to meet him in the office kitchen at twelve thirty. I wasn't sure what I expected, maybe just a couple subs or salads picked up from the shop down the street, but what I found when I arrived was definitely not it.

Stepping aside to let a delivery driver with a hot box exit, I entered the room and discovered Jasper opening a plethora of containers. The logo of a familiar Italian eatery was prominently displayed on the side of the bags he had removed the boxes from. Connie's was, at first glance, little more than a hole in the wall, well off the beaten path, but it was home to not only the best deep-dish pizza in town, but incredible pasta dishes, too. The rich aroma of tomato sauce, Italian sausage, and oregano filled the air. The scent was almost as mouthwatering as the sight of the man sheepishly holding the dishes.

"Oh, um, hi," Jasper stuttered, then regained his composure. "You're early. I wanted to have everything ready before you got here. Just—uh—yeah. Give me a minute."

Charmed once again by the lanky Texan, I leaned back against the door frame with a bemused smile.

"Jazz," I began, waiting for him to look up. Once he did, I continued. "What is all this?"

"Um— Lunch?"

Pushing off the door with my shoulders, I took my time strolling across the room to where he stood, next to the table. I gently laid both my hands on his cheeks and leaned up to kiss him.

"You didn't have to do all of this. Sandwiches would have been fine," I murmured, my lips still resting against his.

"Yeah, I know, but . . ." Jasper set down the black plastic container in his hand, then encircled my waist to pull me closer. "I wanted to do this. I know everything is moving kind of fast, and I didn't want you to think it doesn't mean something to me. Because it does." He stared down at me, eyes searching mine for understanding.

Realization dawned. "That's why you made a point of referring to me as your girlfriend in front of Angela, too, isn't it?"

"Well, I know she's your best friend, and I didn't want her to think—" The rest of his words were lost when I kissed him again.

Jasper had always come across as confident and assured, a man who was more than capable of having anyone he wanted. Yet despite the fact that he was intelligent and breathtakingly gorgeous, behind that calm, cool, and collected exterior rested the heart of a shy romantic who was afraid of being rejected. While I may have been sexually attracted to him for months, in just three days he had shown me a side of himself that made it more than possible that I could fall in love with him. And for the first time in my life, that thought didn't scare me nearly as much as it should. Somehow, it just felt right.


End file.
